Captive: Part 1
by FlintFyre
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are taken into Malfoy Manor after Harry utters the tabooed name of 'Voldemort'. However, Harry and Ron's punishments may not be quite what they expected. Written from Harry's perspective. Warnings are in the Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This version of the story is in Harry's point of view. The other fanfiction, "Captive Part 2", is written from Ron's perspective. The events in each chapter don't line up from story to story, so I'm not entirely sure which you should read first. Whoever you like best, I guess. However, you may rest assured to know that both stories also have different parts and scenes that may not be included in one or the other. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless, whichever version you may read first! I may or may not continue it in a 'part three' once the double-character thing gets a bit tiresome, but I have absolutely no idea. Have fun!

Included in this story is some violence, non-consensual sex, and probably a lot of swearing. And did I say sex?

* * *

><p>Harry grunted as he was shoved to his knees onto the hard floor. Malfoy Manor was as sinister as any of them would have guessed it would be, with rich décor and a dark feeling that was seemingly inescapable. However, this feeling may have been contributed to by the fact that Harry's mind was reeling from the pain in his face and extremities, while also panicking about being captured and sent to the worst possible people imaginable. Snatchers may have been stupid and none too bright, but he couldn't help feeling more so.<p>

It was, after all, his stupid mouth that had gotten them here.

Guilt, panic, fear, and pain radiated through him so powerfully he was surprised that it wasn't visibly tangible around his body. He tried, however, to keep a blank expression on his swollen face. Now was not the time to show it, both for his sake and for the sake of his friends.

"Well son?"

Malfoy junior looked at his father as he was addressed. Harry glared up at the lot of them, hating each to the core. Due to Hermione's quick thinking, Harry would have probably escaped the notice of most death eaters who had seen him in brief battle. Except for one Draco Malfoy, who had most likely memorized Harry's face in the constant taunting and sneering he had done just inches from it over the years. Draco leaned in closer to get a good look, and Harry looked away, trying to hide his eye color in the glare of the fireplace. If he could keep a blank expression and stop from making any recognizable emotions show, maybe the stinging hex would do its job and save his life. He didn't doubt it made him look hideous, he just hoped it was hideous enough.

"I can't be sure…" Malfoy trailed off, looking even closer. His face was inches from Harry's. Harry gazed at the fireplace intently. "His face looks weird."

Bellatrix fisted his hair, making him grit his teeth, and moved his face more into the firelight for Draco to inspect. Recognition flickered in his eyes briefly before being covered up by his pale features once more. It was all over.

While facing away from the room and in a position where only Draco could see his expression, despite everything Harry stood for and struggled against during their rivalry at Hogwarts, he gave Draco one pleading look to try and save himself and his friends. A look that he tried to use to convey every panicked thought, every fear, and every life he was trying to save. It was his last chance.

He thought he saw a flicker of annoyance, and felt his stomach disappear. He would die now, soon after Voldemort was called, and all hope of the wizarding world being saved would vanish.

"I can't really tell, but I know a way how," Draco said smugly to his father over Harry and Bellatrix, who was still clutching his wild hair painfully.

His thoughts raced. Relief spread as he realized that Hermione's jinx worked, but fear soon followed at Draco's last words. How else could he tell?

"Take off his shirt."

"What?" Harry said incredulously.

Bellatrix yanked at his hair, causing him to grunt again. "Shut up!" she hissed in Harry's ear. "Why, Draco dear?" she added sickeningly sweet.

"Well, Potter's got this sort of scar…from Quidditch. I know because I put it there," Draco said arrogantly, smirking down at him. "If it's there, I would recognize where it's from."

Harry was entirely confused. He searched his memories of Quidditch matches against Slytherin, or practice…sure he had fallen and had the occasional injury, but Madame Pomfery had fixed anything he was able to present her with using her expertise. Why would Draco assume she couldn't prevent any scarring anyway? This, however, didn't seem to occur to anyone else, because as he looked around the room, Ron and Hermione looked terrified and everyone else triumphant.

"Good thinking, son," Lucius said excitedly. "Well, Bella," he motioned.

She moved her hand to the front of his brown robes, which he wore open over simple jeans and a long-sleeved shirt that had been torn at the seam in the struggle. Harry moved defensively away, earning a sharp pain from his scalp, and slapped her hand away reflexively. It hadn't been one of his better decisions, but he didn't like being touched. She slapped him hard on the side of the head and he felt dazed.

Fenrir chuckled from the shadows. "Childhood problems, kiddo?" he said with amusement. He moved forward to grab Harry's other arm and together he and Bellatrix managed to remove his robes.

Harry began to panic. He didn't really feel like displaying his body to anymore people, after already having had six exact copies of himself reveal a great portion of his anatomy to each other, all being his friends and acquaintances. He struggled away from Fenrir, the stronger of the two, with little success. His meaty hand clamped down on Harry's arm and pinned him to the floor while Bellatrix lifted the shirt, screaming at him to cooperate or she would take a layer of skin when she was finished with the current layer of cloth. He stilled, breathing heavily from resisting, tinged pink from embarrassment, and wincing from Fenrir's painful hold. Bellatrix quickly removed Harry's only protection from everyone's piercing stare.

They straightened him up, again on his knees, while Draco walked around him, looking for said scar.

Harry never really thought he was ugly or unfit, he just never liked to display his body to large groups of people at a time for inspecting. Sure, he swam in the lake and showered in the changing rooms after Quidditch practice, but he never until recently had to bare every scar and mark that a childhood with Dudley and Uncle Vernon gifted him with, or his weirdly smooth skin that had always made him feel a bit too feminine compared to the other players in the showers. Despite his name and how many people made fun of him for it at school, he wasn't that, er, 'hairy' either.

But this wasn't school, this was his enemy's house and he was being stupid worrying about his appearance when it was in front of people who would easily discard his dead and lifeless body into the nearest barren field for the wilderness to pick through for dinner.

"Well, I don't see it," Draco said after circling Harry several times. "It should be there," he pointed to a patch of slightly tanned skin that was scar-free, just above Harry's hip. Harry jerked away with what freedom he had to move under Fenrir's iron-like grasp. Fenrir laughed.

He saw annoyance flicker across Draco's features again.

"Are you sure, son?" Lucius said weakly, looking completely disappointed that they wouldn't deliver Harry Potter to the Dark Lord after all.

"Yes. If it was him, he'd have it," Draco said, sounding disappointed as well. "Plus, he's way ugly to be Potter, not that Potter is an angel or anything. I don't know what this bloke's problem is, but once he heals, I can guarantee it won't be Potter's stupid face staring back at us."

Harry breathed a mental sigh of relief. He didn't know if Draco was completely stupid or if he secretly didn't want it to be Harry, but he could care less what it was. Certain death had, for the most part, been postponed to possible death in the near future, which was better for now. He was so relieved he even forgot to be offended at Draco's verbal insult to his own face just now.

"Alright, well, just…just put them with the others, I suppose. It's not as though we can take them to the ministry now, they know too much, obviously," Lucius said, looking crestfallen. "We will decide later what to do with them."

"Father, a word," Draco said at the last minute, appearing to decide on something.

He walked over to his father and Fenrir joined him, along with most of his gang. They formed a circle, not speaking lowly, but far enough away to where the captives could not hear. Harry saw that Draco seemed to be asking something and smirking evilly. Malfoy senior looked confusedly at Draco, after which Greyback pointed over to the wall where Ron and Hermione were being held by two other gang members and debated something fiercely. Lucius nodded, an amused grin spreading across his pale face, before saying his own short answer. Malfoy rolled his eyes and his father smirked. Greyback laughed loudly, a harsh, barking sound. He sounded excited, which to Harry meant something very bad was going to happen. Draco looked a bit nervous at this laugh, but quickly turned to his father and added another sentence to the conversation that Harry had no idea how to interpret.

It was then that he noticed Bellatrix eyeing him while still clutching his arm to prevent him escaping. She had a slightly hungry look in her eyes, which made him looked over at Ron and Hermione, disgusted panic no doubt completely visible in his own expression now. Ron looked more afraid than Harry had ever seen him, and Hermione looked still terrified.

Was the swelling on his face going down?

As the group made their way back, Draco told Bellatrix to take 'Ugly' upstairs, to which she looked at him with…anger? Harry would say jealousy, but…that didn't make sense. Well, for Bellatrix, it probably did somehow.

Behind Draco, Harry could see Ron look confused as he was raised to his feet by Fenrir, but Hermione was left sitting. Hadn't she been the one he wanted to bite or whatever? Fenrir whispered something, looking menacing, and Ron paled considerably. Harry hadn't thought it was even possible, since they were already so terrified. It was then that Ron started shouting and he attempted to free himself from the giant hand that belonged to Fenrir Greyback. Harry knew that grip from just moments ago and knew it was a lost cause. Good lord, what was going to happen to them?

"-AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE SICK!"

"Shut up!" Fenrir merely said, clearly not at all displeased with the reaction he was getting. He grinned evilly, showing his pointed canines more. Ron shouted something incoherent and wrenched his arm still, trying to free himself to no avail.

"YOU'RE ALL BLOODY SICK AND NEED HELP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Harry couldn't watch. He looked away, wondering if he would ever see them again. With what Greyback had said to make Ron completely freak out, he guessed not. Harry felt hands on his bare arms then and was steered numbly towards the stairs, up them, and down a hall, hearing Ron's panicked bellowing all the way.

Once he was shoved into a room, the door closed behind him and he heard a muttered spell.

He began to turn around, but as he did ropes flew at him. Both his arms were caught by the flying heavy ropes, which flung them behind him and entwined his wrists together behind his back. This made him lose his balance and fall…onto something soft.

"Drakey wants you to wait here," Bellatrix said in a voice that didn't deceive Harry at all into believing its sweetness. She left, and the door clicked after it shut, undoubtedly locking.

He looked around to see what he was laying on, praying that it wasn't what it felt like. If it was, his mind would have to fill in blanks that he severely would want to remain empty.

It was. He was laying on an elegant bed with black sheets and a silky green bedspread. Slytherin green, in fact.

Drakey.

Draco.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy's bed.

In his house. Where no one would hear Harry scream, or would smile if they did.

He had been a present.

"Unh," Harry gurgled as he lay on his back, arms cramping beneath him.

He hadn't known Draco was…like that. Although, now that Harry thought about it, he hadn't given the matter much thought before. The Dursleys didn't talk about things…things like…sex and stuff. Harry felt stupid as he pansied around the subject even in his head. They turned him into a prude.

Anyways, he was being distracted. Yes, he didn't have a problem with gay people and stuff, but he didn't really feel the desire to become one himself. He had dated Cho, and then dated Ginny. It was how he did it, right? And now…Draco's bed…

He felt his eyes widen as he realized just what might happen. He and Ginny hadn't even…Ginny…he would probably never see her again. And the last person to touch him would be…

"Ugh," Harry shuddered. This was the worst. Maybe Draco would just torture him and kill him or something. He could only hope.

_That's not true_, his traitorous thoughts told him. _You know perfectly well, no matter how much you don't want to admit it, that you wouldn't rather be killed than do _that _with Draco…even though the experience would be horrific, you need to survive._

Harry sighed. He knew it was true. He had to survive for the good of the world, for the good of his friends. For the good of Ginny, who he promised to return for. Before he even heard the click of the lock on the door, he knew he had to do all he could to survive.

Draco entered, looking smug as ever.

Well, he didn't say he would make it easy for Malfoy. He would inflict a few bruises before giving in, at least.

"Hey Potter," he said in his smooth voice. The glass of water on the table beside the bed exploded.

"Fuck you," Harry spat, realizing how dumb he looked laying on the bed with his hands behind his back. Threatening.

Draco chuckled and Harry realized the gravity of his words.

"Nice, by the way," Draco said, indicating Harry's outburst at the glass of water. Wandless magic hadn't happened for a while for Harry. He was beginning to think he grew out of it. Wait, Potter…

"Wait, you know it's me?" Harry said, looking at him in surprise.

"Yeah, I would have thought you had caught that," Draco said, as though Harry were three years old. "I've never hurt you in Quidditch like that before. Not that I didn't try, just – "

"But, why did you save us?" Harry asked.

"Well, about that…" Draco looked a bit sheepish now. "I may have only saved you, you know. Granger's in the prisoners' room and Weasley…er…"

"What?" Harry asked, going pale. "What's the matter?"

"Well," Draco said. "He was given to Greyback."

"What does that mean?" Harry's stomach was gone again.

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. Harry suddenly looked around him again. Knowing he was here, in Draco's room, for Draco to do what he will with him, Harry couldn't help but come to the conclusion that Ron was in a similar position. Good God, he needed to choose his words more carefully.

"Oh," Harry said. He felt a burning in the corners of his eyes. The guilt that was crushing his insides reminded him that he did have a stomach, but his mouth was the most retarded organ he possessed. The warning of the taboo, so smartly given to Harry by Ron, was wasted against Harry's stupidity. Ron had tried to protect them from the snatchers, and Harry had led them right to the tent. Now it was Ron paying the price in a way he never should have to. Harry felt a tear escape as he realized Ron was only seventeen years old.

He glanced over to a mirror on the wall beside the bed. His face was healed all the way now, revealing his true identity to any Death Eater to walk in.

At least Hermione was safer than either boy was right now.

"Anyway," Draco said, picking at his fingernails, "I did call you up here for a reason, you know, and I'm sure you've figured it out by now. Or have you not had 'the talk' yet?"

Harry felt a blush creep up on his face as he furiously turned his head away to hide it.

"I guess no one _could_ talk to you about it, eh Potty?" Draco laughed. "That's more of a parent-child thing, I suppose. But, well, we all know that story."

"Fuck you," Harry said again, rage boiling within him.

"That's the idea. You're getting the hang of this already!"

Harry blushed deeper.

"Don't worry Potter, I'll be the best you've had," Draco said smugly, obviously enjoying making him uncomfortable. "Much better than Weaslette, I'm sure."

"Hsncvhfmbl."

"What?"

"Haven't done it yet," Harry said. Good lord, he must look like a lobster.

"Really?" Draco said. He seemed genuinely shocked. "Wow, Potty, always the gentleman," he chided. It seemed halfhearted, however, perhaps due to the fact that he was proven wrong in his assumptions.

Harry gave the most mutinous look he could gather.

Draco moved closer just then, and Harry struck out with his foot. Draco dodged it and glared, seizing the offending leg.

"I was going to untie you, you know, but now never mind," Malfoy said with poison in every word. Harry swallowed, cursing himself. His arms were cramping hardcore.

Draco took Harry by the upper arms and dragged him up the bed to lie in the middle. Harry struggled the entire time, feeling his stomach disappear once more as he realized this was the start of the horrific experience that would undoubtedly cost him much therapy in the future. If he had one.

To his horror, Draco straddled his waist and pulled off his own shirt, Harry's having been removed ages ago in a room full of people.

"Get off me!" Harry shouted, twisting weirdly under Draco's powerful legs – _oh god stop it_, Harry's thought interrupted the other.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said warningly.

"I SAID GET OFF!" Harry bellowed at the ceiling. Draco clamped a hand over Harry's mouth.

"I know you don't like it and you're a virgin or whatever, but other people have worse. Want Greyback instead? Because I can guarantee Potter, if I didn't ask for you first, your pretty little face will attract more attention than you'll want!" Draco snapped.

"Wait, what?" Harry said, wrenching his head sideways to get out from underneath Draco's hand. It almost sounded as though Draco was trying to help him. Also, he chose to ignore the 'pretty face' comment.

"Christ, Potter, I'm still trying to save your arse and you're a bloody moron. No wonder you were caught."

"Well then, can't you just…just say you did without…I mean…" Harry felt pathetic at how pleading his voice sounded.

"I never said I didn't want to," Draco said, smirking.

Harry scoffed and turned his head, a blush creeping its way back onto his face. He had never known Draco saw him that way…

"So you…even at Hogwarts, you wanted…?" Harry stammered, not wanting to say it.

"Perhaps," Draco said fiercely, and Harry actually noticed a slight pink tinge the other boy's pale cheeks this time. So, he had been carrying this little twisted torch for a while, apparently.

Harry felt hands on the clasp of his jeans and his brain kick-started again.

"Wait! Wait wait wait wait," Harry said desperately, bucking underneath Malfoy to stop him from going further. Harry realized too late that this may have been a bad idea to _slow_ the process, and suppressed a shudder of horror when he felt the hardness above him. "Please, I know we've fought and everything, but I've never…and Ginny…please!"

Draco looked as though pity flickered in his eyes for a fraction of a second, and Harry held his breath. But it was replaced by resolve as he snapped the button open on Harry's trousers and shifted above him to snap the two identical buttons below it.

Harry groaned at the lost hope and tried to buck him off again, but Draco placed a firm hand on his stomach to stop him and leaned down to his ear to mutter, albeit huskily, "If I don't, he'll find out anyway. My Occlumency isn't as good as his. I promise I'll…you know, be gentle and stuff." He bit Harry's ear, making him shudder, and leaned back again.

So he was doing this partly to finish the act. Harry knew 'partly' because, while he knew Voldemort was a strong Legilimens, he also knew Draco was a strong Occlumens, and he probably could have blocked whatever the hell he wanted, Harry thought bitterly. Also, the bite to the ear and the husky tone were a bit of a giveaway. It was Draco and his stupid urges that had him basically laid out like an Easter dinner spread.

He felt his trousers being pulled off and he closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to be anywhere but here. At least Draco would be gentle…

Harry felt little comfort.

"Hmm," Draco said thoughtfully.

"What?" Harry asked irritably. Great, was he not up to par? Harry felt sick at how casual his thoughts were about it.

"Well, I just remember wondering what type of…well, you know, 'boxers or briefs' and all that?" Draco said nonchalantly.

"Yes?" Harry said mutinously.

"Well, I never thought it would be both. Those boxer-briefs things, right? Oh, and thanks for wearing black for me. Real sexy."

"I hate you."

Draco chuckled briefly before straddling Harry again. Harry tried not to think about how smooth Draco's skin was. He had taken the liberty of removing his own trousers as well. Harry shifted uncomfortably, partly due to his arms seizing up terribly now and because Draco's barely-clad manhood was obviously touching his own equally clad…good god…

Draco bent over Harry, pushing on his shoulders as he did so, and nibbled at his neck, making Harry blush even more than he already was. Suddenly, he felt a foreign hand enter his boxers without warning, causing him to jump. He didn't have to guess whose it was. Harry closed his eyes again.

"Oh god," Harry said forebodingly, turning his head away.

Draco continued to lick and bite at his neck while his hand wrapped around Harry's penis inside his underwear still. Harry felt a faint smile against his neck as Draco stroked him slowly. After only a moment Harry could feel, to his horror, that he was hardening. He whimpered pathetically and shifted his legs, cursing his body. He felt humiliated that it would betray him so. Draco continued to suck and bite at his neck, perhaps a little harder than was necessary. Actually, Harry felt that it was completely unnecessary, and wished that he would just shove it in and get it over with.

Draco's other hand wandered to the back of Harry's thigh and pulled it up slightly, shifting Harry underneath him. Harry shifted again, cursing the ropes that bound his arms. He couldn't deny that Draco's hand and its…ministrations…felt good after his long exile into the wilderness with Ron and Hermione. They slept in close quarters, and he was a teenage boy. Yet private time was…scarce.

"Wow, Potter, never would have guessed you were hiding all that in there," Draco breathed into Harry's ear.

Harry scoffed again. "First of all, shut up. And, why not?" he added, slightly offended. He felt he was…reasonably sized. Not that he had much to go on in comparison, really.

Draco snickered. "No reason. One hears things around the Slytherin common room, but then those are just rumors."

"I hate you."

Draco chuckled annoyingly.

Harry was beginning to breathe at a quickened pace, despite his efforts to hide his reactions. Draco's own arousal was apparent and making itself known against Harry's leg, but Draco shifted and began pulling Harry's boxers down. They disappeared as Harry looked away, his eyes avoiding the mirror on the wall next to them. Draco's hand found its way to Harry's cock again, but this time Draco didn't reappear to assault Harry's neck some more. With a foreboding feeling, Harry slowly looked down.

"I will make you enjoy this Potter, even if you don't want to."

Harry watched as Draco bent over his erection, between Harry's slightly bent knees, and took Harry partially into his mouth. He put his head back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling, not wanting to admit how erotic that looked and how good it felt. He could feel Draco's warm mouth begin to suck and his tongue caressed the underside of his cock. Harry made a slight noise in the back of his throat, unable to quell it. Christ, it felt too good. Why was Draco doing this, anyway?

He felt Draco begin to move up and down slowly, letting his tongue wander around the underside of his penis. Harry was panting now, clutching the sheets beneath him with his bound hands. The pain in his arms was completely overshadowed by the pleasure he felt between his legs. He glanced down again and moaned breathily as he saw the top of Draco's blonde head moving up and down, he couldn't help himself.

Harry thrust upwards slightly to meet Draco's mouth, which was an involuntary movement, and Draco seized his hips to stop him from moving. After a few more seconds of Harry panting and Draco's tongue doing unthinkable things, he felt Draco's teeth gently graze the shaft of his penis and Harry's back arched slightly while he gave a small "ah!". Draco had clearly done this before.

"Like that, Potter?" Draco said smugly. However, it was hard for him to look smug while he too was flushed and had obvious want in his eyes.

Before Harry could retort, or find his voice, Draco did it again, and Harry closed his eyes tight and dropped his head back on the bed. His mouth was _way_ too talented…

Harry hadn't noticed Draco's hands leave his hips until he felt one of them come back to rest on his left hip. He briefly wondered where the other was until he felt Draco's teeth once more, and directly afterwards felt his tongue tease the slit of his cock.

"Uh!" Harry wiggled his hips, wanting Draco to stop, but also severely not wanting him to stop either. Until he felt what was unmistakably Draco's finger, slick with something, starting to massage his entrance. The entrance to his arse. "No!" Harry said, looking down at Draco. He tried to move away, but Draco held him there with his other hand, mouth still around Harry's dick. He gave Harry a silent warning glare, which Harry told himself did NOT look at all sexy in the slightest while his lips were wrapped around his erection and his shockingly pure blonde hair fell slightly around his face. The persistent bastard of a middle finger drew circles around his arse and Draco continued to suck his cock, which, Harry was just now finding out, was a distraction.

However, it was a very good distraction. Harry couldn't help but let out small noises of pleasure as Draco doubled his efforts. He seemed to enjoy the small "ahs" and "ohs" Harry made, because he could see his excitement building. Harry, however, hadn't forgotten about the finger that was prodding at his entrance, and let out a small gasp as he felt it push itself in about halfway. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling the slickness of whatever Draco had put on his finger enter with it. Draco pushed it in and out gently, until he had pushed it all the way in. He continued with his tongue and teeth on Harry's erection and Harry felt the slight burning pain ebb away from his arse as he was distracted again.

Draco added another finger, but at the same time took Harry almost all the way into his mouth, and Harry gasped again, his panting interrupted. He clutched at the bedspread hard and closed his eyes. The burning had returned and was less easy to ignore, but as Draco took Harry deeper and swallowed around the tip of Harry's cock, Harry found it harder to care. He writhed and moaned, his volume increasing. Harry's self control was breaking away slowly, which was undoubtedly Draco's plan. He supposed if this was all Draco was doing to him at the moment, he could enjoy it while it lasted.

Draco thrust his fingers into Harry repeatedly as he pleasured him further with his slick tongue. He was breathing heavily too, and Harry wondered briefly what sort of image he made. Writhing and gasping like a wanton whore beneath the person who had tormented him for six years of school. His flushed skin glistened with sweat and his cheeks still held their blush as he thought of what a slut he must be to be enjoying this. It was all stupid Malfoy's fault.

Just then, Draco's probing fingers pushed all the way in and Harry felt a jolt of pleasure shoot upward into his body. "Ah!" he gasped, back arching again. He relaxed from it and looked down at Malfoy innocently. What the hell was that?

Draco released Harry's dick for a moment to smirk up at him, and thrust his fingers against that spot again, causing Harry to convulse once and close his eyes tightly.

"Stop it," he said breathlessly, looking away at the wall beside them. It was downright embarrassing to be at the mercy of his arch rival, much less be his little puppet to play with.

"I think you like it, Potter," Draco taunted. He removed his fingers, causing Harry to whimper slightly, and moved up the bed to be face-to-face with his victim.

Harry looked stubbornly away, until Draco tilted Harry's face forcefully towards his own to make eye contact. Draco's face was flushed too and Harry couldn't help feeling dread at what was to come. Then he did something Harry wasn't expecting at all.

Draco kissed him.

It was needy and lustful, but it wasn't meant to be rough. He didn't bite like he did to Harry's neck (_which probably has fucking marks all over it you fucking bastard_), or push too hard or anything. It was just a kiss, which confused Harry somewhat.

But before he realized what was happening, he felt Draco lift his legs slightly so that they rested in the crooks of Draco's elbows, and felt something blunt and slippery at his gently prepared entrance. Draco pushed in slowly but firmly, still holding his mouth to Harry's. Harry felt his arse stretch and take all of Draco's length, and the pain that came along with the horrible intrusion caused him to tear his mouth away from the traitor's lips that had tried to muffle his outburst.

"UHN!" Harry felt the cry rip through his chest, and he breathed raggedly.

"Potter, relax," Draco said, stilling inside Harry. His voice sounded funny, like he was having trouble speaking.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and let his head flop back down onto the bed. He could feel the pain ebbing away, though at a damn slow pace, as he adjusted to Draco's size. He didn't want this. He didn't want to lose his virginity like this. Harry opened his eyes again when he realized that it was too late. He wasn't 'pure' anymore…

Draco seemed to notice Harry's lack of enthusiasm and maneuvered Harry's legs around his waist. He then leaned forward, putting both hands on either side of Harry, and gently started to move in and out.

Harry could feel Draco's slickened cock sliding inside of him, and was almost shocked at how gentle Draco was trying to be. He had expected rough, wild thrusting and a complete lack of concern for his virgin arse. Apparently, he had been wrong.

Draco let out a moan this time, and his head dropped to Harry's shoulder as his pace quickened. Harry realized he didn't hurt nearly as much anymore, and would almost find this enjoyable were he not being held down and fucked like a slave. Which, technically, he was one now.

Malfoy began to bite at his neck again, which seemed to be a habit of his, and Harry let out a small noise that he was unable to contain at a particularly fierce nip from Draco's perfectly straight teeth. Malfoy threaded his fingers in Harry's midnight locks and held him by the roots, continuing upward to lick at his jaw. He also angled his next thrust slightly differently, and Harry felt that jolt again.

"Oh!" Harry said into Malfoy's ear, which happened to be right next to his mouth. Draco continued to hit the same spot over and over again, until Harry was crying out each time he felt that jolt of pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"God Harry, you're so fucking tight," Draco muttered, breathing hard as he pounded mercilessly.

"Don't – don't stop!" Harry said breathily without thinking. It felt too good, he could barely make a coherent thought anymore.

Draco moaned at this and began thrusting harder, hitting Harry's pleasure spot continuously. He grasped Harry's hips to rut into him forcefully again and again. Draco was breathing the filthiest things into Harry's ear, which only furthered his own excitement. No one had ever talked to him like that before…

"Your arse is fucking perfect," he whispered, ramming into Harry repeatedly. "I'm gonna fill you and then fuck you again until you scream for me."

Harry's eyes widened as he panted wildly and moaned beneath Draco, who sucked at his neck persistently during his constant bucking. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's hand on his cock, and he began to stroke Harry along with his thrusts. With a few more thrusts, and Draco's calloused hand stroking him expertly, Harry cried out and came between them, his seed spilling onto Draco's hand and flat stomach. He could feel his body convulse against Draco's as he rode out his orgasm, and Draco continued to thrust into him all the while. Harry finally calmed down and lay there, stunned, still mildly aware of the other boy as he also came. Draco clamped his teeth down on Harry's shoulder and continued to buck into Harry while he climaxed. Harry felt a warmth spread inside him as Draco's cum filled his arse.

With barely a pause, Harry felt Malfoy pull out of him quickly and grab Harry by the waist. Wondering what on earth he was doing, Harry looked up at the fair-haired boy, only to be lifted bodily and turned over onto his stomach.

Oh. Hell no.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. He tried to sound incredulous, but his voice only held exhaustion. A muttered spell made his bonds disappear and his arms rejoiced at their newfound freedom.

"I told you," Draco said, and Harry felt that damn persistent hand wrap around his half-hard penis. He felt another similar body part, already completely hard again, pressing into his back. "I'm gonna fuck you until you scream," Draco breathed into Harry's ear.

Harry groaned at his words, feeling his erection growing impossibly again due to Draco's talented fisting of his cock. He however didn't waste any time in preparing Harry again, for Harry felt him thrust roughly into his arse a second time that evening, using the results of his previous orgasm as lubricant. Draco grunted pleasurably behind Harry as Harry gasped at the intrusion. Draco began to ride him harder this time, and grabbed a handful of wild pitch-black hair to hold up Harry's head.

Harry looked forward, his breath quickening again, to find himself staring back at his reflection. He moaned again as he looked at the picture they made.

His face was flushed and his eyes were half-lidded with lust. Draco's hand was gripping the back of his hair, and he was thrusting into Harry hard. Harry tried to tell himself that Draco's completely dominating posture wasn't a total turn-on, that his sweat-shined skin didn't look gorgeous, or that his rippling muscles as he rolled his hips into Harry's didn't make his mouth water. He tried to tell himself that, but Harry was turned on, Draco was gorgeous, and Harry's mouth was definitely watering. Harry looked away from the mirror, and Draco bit down on the back of his shoulder, causing Harry to moan.

He then angled his thrusts a few times, and Harry knew he was looking for that spot that drove him wild, whatever it was. Well, he soon found it, reducing Harry to a moaning, whining mess.

"Oh! Oh god!" Harry said, grabbing the pillow in front of him as Draco rammed into him, hard but at an even pace. At least he had something to hold onto this time, instead of being frustratingly helpless against the onslaught of a too-well-educated tease.

"You sound like a whore," Draco said, chuckling sexily into Harry's ear.

"Shut up!" Harry gasped into the pillow.

"I will if you say my name," Draco breathed tauntingly.

Harry buried his face in the pillow. Draco laughed again and grabbed a handful of Harry's messy black locks, tilting his head back slightly. Malfoy licked along his jaw line, ending with a forceful nip on the ear.

"Say it," he whispered.

Harry said nothing, and Malfoy gave a particularly hard, deep thrust, making him cry out.

"Say it," he whispered again. Harry could feel his grin against his ear.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered, his head still back due to Malfoy's grip on his hair.

"You know what I mean," he said, tugging at Harry's hair lightly. He nipped at Harry's neck and rolled his hips, grazing that special spot.

"D-Draco!" gasped Harry, arching his back into the sensation. Draco rewarded Harry with the same slow, rolling of his hips into that spot, sending a jolt up Harry's spine. At the same time, he began to stroke Harry again along with his thrusts, pulling Harry up to his knees by the hold he had on his hair.

He began to fuck Harry harder again, both of them on their knees and upright on the bed. Draco removed his dominating grip on his wild hair and placed his palm instead on Harry's chest, holding him up from behind as he continued to rut against him and stroke his rock-hard shaft simultaneously. His thumb played with one of Harry's nipples, and Harry felt overwhelmed by all the sensations that Draco was torturing him with.

"I – I can't take it," Harry whined, his hand reaching back to grasp Draco's short white-gold locks. All of his dignity had been lost ages ago, and he didn't care how vulnerable he sounded. He was frustrated for some reason. He felt _too_ good, he needed release…

"Then come for me Harry," Draco said, squeezing extra hard and thrusting wildly in and out of him.

At this, Harry felt a burning in his midriff and cried out again as he came in waves. He gripped Malfoy's hair and let his head fall back as he rode his second orgasm for the evening, Draco pounding that spot inside him. He came almost immediately after as well, moaning into Harry's ear, and Harry felt that warm feeling again as Draco's cum entered his body once more.

Draco slowed to a stop, then backed up a bit to pull his cock out of him. Harry flopped forward, exhausted, onto the pillow, and Draco flopped down beside him. Both were breathing heavily, flushed and sweating. They lay there for what seemed like ages before Malfoy spoke.

"So, it wasn't so bad, eh?"

"Shut up," Harry said, blushing. God, the things he had just done…

Malfoy chuckled again. They sat in silence, their breathing returning to a normal and non-erratic pace. Harry relaxed into the bed, forgetting momentarily where he was and whose bed he was in exactly. He felt tired and worn out, but sated. Satisfied. Almost…happy.

"That may have been the best two orgasms I've had in my life, but I still hate you," Harry said into the pillow his face was smashed sideways on.

"I know."

"And my arse is bloody killing me. I'll get you for this," Harry's muffled voice threatened.

Draco merely snorted, sounding completely un-intimidated.

But even the mild comfort of finally being released from Malfoy's clutches couldn't last forever. A drawn-out scream was heard, reverberating in the hall. It sounded male, and it sounded like Ron. Draco snatched his wand from the table beside the bed with lightning reflexes, but by the time he sealed the door to lock out sound, it was already too late.

Harry paled.

"Oh my god," he muttered, horrified. Forgetting completely his fatigue, he leapt from the bed, no longer bound by ropes, and pulled on his boxers and jeans quickly.

"Potter, you can't," Draco said, matter-of-factly.

"Fuck you!" Harry snapped over his shoulder. He wrenched at the door, but it was now sealed. He didn't have a wand. "Let me out!"

"Potter, if you find him, you won't be able to stop it. Plus, Greyback will just kill you anyway for interrupting him. Or worse," he drawled.

Harry gave a frustrated growl, running his hands through his short wild hair furiously. He paced quickly, wondering what on earth he could do. In his helplessness, he kicked the nearest thing on his way, which happened to be the bed post. He turned to Draco.

"Tell them…tell them you want him too! Fuck him like you did me, if you want!" Harry pleaded.

Draco made a face of disgust. "Gross."

"Please, just…just not Greyback," Harry shuddered, knowing the man was no gentleman. He ran his hands through his hair again.

"Can't anyway," Draco said. "I agreed to let Greyback take him."

"You what?" Harry asked, whirling around. "You had a chance, and just gave him up like that?"

"Well, no, Fenrir wanted him really bad for some reason."

Harry felt sick. What was wrong with these people?

"You're all mad," Harry said flatly, shaking his head and turning away. "Ron was right. You need help."

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever!" Harry said, whirling back around again. "My best friend, who has had as much experience in sex as I did before now, is going to get fucking raped and eaten or tortured or whatever else that sick fuck can find to do with him! Do you understand? Fenrir gets off by biting people and tearing them apart when he's _not_ busy running around as a fucking wolf! He's already messed up Ron's oldest brother quite enough, he doesn't need another Weasley! Much less a fucking seventeen-year-old boy!" Harry clutched at his dark hair, breathing heavily and willing the tears in his eyes to go away. He turned back again, wiping his emerald orbs furiously.

Malfoy stood up from the bed, still naked. He seemed unsure of whether to feel remorse or to tell Harry to shut the fuck up.

Harry punched at the door, ignoring the pain in his knuckles that followed, and put his back to it in frustration. He leaned his head back, willing himself not to cry, not to feel guilty. But everywhere he turned, he saw nothing but hopelessness. The three friends were separated and each dealing with their own horrors alone. They would never get out of here alive. One rogue tear made its way down Harry's cheek without his notice.

He couldn't help but feel even worse when he realized that, not only moments ago, during his own 'rape', he had been telling Draco not to stop. He came twice, and not only received oral sex from his captor, but had been gently prepared and given the luxury of lubricant. Harry slid down the door and sat on the floor, holding his head in his hands in shame.

"Christ Potter, if I say you can visit him after, will you stop bloody crying?" Draco said from across the room. Harry knew he meant to sound his usual snooty self, but his voice wavered a bit.

"'M not crying," Harry said, not looking up. "How do you even know he'll live? What if…what if he…"

"I don't think he will. He seemed to really want…I mean, he wouldn't just use him once and throw him away."

"You mean…he'll do it again?" Harry asked hollowly.

"Well, yeah. Probably several times. But it means Weasel lives, at least."

Harry didn't know what would be worse. Hopefully Greyback proved to be as surprising as Draco was, but Harry severely doubted it.

"I'll go ask if you two can meet after…after Greyback's finished."

"Thanks," Harry said blankly.

"But first, I have to protect my own property. Come here," Draco said casually, brandishing Harry over with his wand. Harry growled when he was referred to as 'property', but otherwise got up and walked over to Malfoy.

He pushed Harry back down on the bed and straddled him gain. For one wild moment, Harry thought he was trying to have another go. But he pointed his wand at Harry's eyes. Harry felt his glasses float away and heard them land on the bed with a slight _plop_.

"Okay, I'm going to correct your vision. Glasses are bloody obvious for you, you know," Draco said. Harry looked up, confused. Draco's wand was about an inch from his eye. If vision could be corrected, why had no one done this before, or even suggested it? "_Oculus Infigo!_"

Harry screamed. He clapped a hand to his right eye, reeling in the pain. It felt as if Draco had just peeled a layer of his eye off completely. However, when Draco pried his hand away and shouted "_Sanosus!_" the pain slowly receded, and his vision in the eye became clearer.

It took much persuading and a good struggle to do the other eye, but Draco finally fired off both spells in quick succession to the left retina and Harry could finally see without his glasses. He blinked at the clarity of everything, slightly amazed.

"Alright, now I'm gonna change your eye color, and maybe your hair color or something, I don't know," Draco said thoughtfully. Harry just lay there glaring, trapped beneath Draco's thighs. He pointed his wand at Harry again, who flinched before stilling reluctantly, and said "_Alius Infucatus!_"

Harry felt nothing.

Draco tapped him on the head, muttering the same spell, and he again felt nothing. Looking him up and down, Draco nodded proudly and let Harry stand to look at himself in the mirror.

"Wow," Harry said. His eyes, instead of green, were now an icy blue color. His hair was also a sandy brown, but it remained wild and unkempt as usual. He didn't really doubt that that would change. It never did.

"Yeah. People don't usually come in here, but if they do, they won't recognize you from just a glance. You should be safe here for a while," Draco said nonchalantly. He forgot to mention the fact that Harry was sharing the room with a psycho Death Eater who had already stolen his innocence, and would probably fuck him again when he got the chance. "Alright, I'll go ask now."

Draco got to the door and hesitated. Harry wondered why, but knew immediately the moment he unsealed it to walk outside.

The hall was filled with a predatory laughing and growling. Harry thought he could hear pained gasps as well, and realized them to be Ron's. Draco flew out the door and tried to seal it again quickly, but not before Harry's heart shattered into pieces as he heard a short but desperate sob escape his best friend from down the hall. Harry sunk back into the bed, feeling thoroughly depressed as the door sealed again with a light _squelch._ In a fit of mental rage, Harry silently vowed to hang the pelt of Greyback above his fireplace when this was all over. He _would _get them out of this terrible place. For Ron's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, you can go see him. Come on," Malfoy said curtly, gesturing for Harry to follow. The door hung open behind the blonde, the hallway blissfully quiet now. Harry didn't think he could bear to hear anymore sounds of Ron's torture echoing throughout the house.

Malfoy led him down the hall to the darker end, which only made the trip feel more sinister as the light slowly faded the farther they got.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked nervously.

Malfoy paused momentarily, but only for a fraction of a second before he kept moving. "Yeah, he's fine. Greyback won't be back until tomorrow, so I'm putting you in that room tonight. Here," Finally turning to a door, Draco unsealed it and pushed it open. He gestured for Harry to go in. Harry walked inside and heard the door shut again, squelching as it sealed once more behind him.

"Ron," Harry said, shocked.

His best friend was laying on his side in the middle of the bed, just sitting there limply. He looked so vulnerable. His back was to the door that Harry had come in through, but he saw the body stiffen and then relax at his voice with what must have been recognition.

"Harry," Ron said. He had never heard his name said in such a worn-out voice, yet it hinted at relief as well. This, instead of comforting Harry, gave him an almost uncontrollable wave of rage.

"Christ," Harry said lowly. How dare that monster even fucking _think_ about touching his friend? Well, it had sounded as though he had done more than just simple touching. Harry shook with anger and sat down on the bed to inspect the redhead. He had to know the extent of injury…had to know how much Greyback needed to suffer before the beast was killed in the most brutal way possible.

He reached out a hand to try and lift Ron's shirt to see the damage before a question cut through the silence, halting his movement.

"You okay?" Ron asked shakily.

Harry felt almost immediately the extreme guilt that had overtaken him in Malfoy's room earlier. Here Ron was, having been most likely brutally raped and tortured, probably beyond mental repair, and he wondered if Harry was okay. He was too ashamed to say that yes, he had had a wonderful shag at the hands of his worst enemy (other than Voldemort, that is), and how was yours? No, he couldn't do it. Sure, he hated Malfoy still with a passion, and it was deeply traumatizing to be raped by a previous schoolmate who had made every moment of his life difficult whenever the blonde was present, but it had been far from what Ron had most likely endured.

"Yeah," Harry said softly, shame radiating through him even more at his simple answer. He was a terrible person.

Harry then caught sight of Ron's neck and suppressed a gasp. It had bruises and bite marks all over it, one of which had a blood streak trailing from it that was beginning to dry. Harry reached over and lightly touched one of the bruises, hoping dearly that they were just shadows cast by objects in the room. But the room was already dark. As his fingers moved slightly across Ron's skin, he noticed four oddly shaped bruises lined up, almost like…like fingers…

Harry felt sick. The bastard had tried to strangle him.

With Ron's shirt riding up slightly, Harry's eyes drifted down to the exposed skin on his hip. He moved his hand to Ron's side and began pushing the fabric of the blue shirt up along his skin. He touched the band of the jeans too, meaning to push them down slightly, for he thought he saw the beginnings of more bruises. But when he felt Ron tense dramatically, looking as though he was close to flipping out, Harry pulled his hand back. He realized how intimate and weird his actions must have been, especially from his best mate. That, or his hands in those places brought back unwanted memories. Harry didn't want him to have to relive the experience in his head, so he resisted the urge to know what else Greyback had done to him.

"Are you…okay?" Harry's tentative voice said. It was all he could do now.

"Yeah," Ron said, too fast of a response to be genuine. Harry sighed sadly, not knowing what to do.

He lay down beside Ron on the bed, thinking of nothing else to do in the ways of comfort after an undoubtedly traumatic ordeal. Wrapping an arm around Ron, he could feel tears stinging his eyes as it all hit him at once. The screaming, the sobbing, the bruises…all of it was because of his stupid blunder at getting them here.

He sniffled pathetically, hoping Ron didn't hear him. But after a while, when he heard the quietest sob and felt Ron's chest convulse slightly with it, he knew Ron was crying too.

They both lay there, spooning on top of the covers, crying silently into the darkness. He felt wetness drench the blanket beneath his cheek. Harry couldn't stop his mind wandering to dark places as he cried furiously. He didn't know if his tears were more from sadness or from the anger that coursed through him. Harry knew he had a temper that was rather explosive at times, but this _stupid_ werewolf had done this. This _fucking_ scumbag loser cocksucker dick-face of a man had touched Ron. _His_ Ron. The Ron he was closer with than anybody else, like a sibling, or so Harry liked to think, since Dudley had never offered much in the 'brotherly love' department. Ron was all he had, and now, because of Harry saying one measly name in the comfort of their tent, his best friend was damaged and broken. Because of him.

Harry cried harder now, but he did it silently. He couldn't fight this horrible feeling inside him. It was the terrifying realization that everyone he touched either died, or was severely maimed and _then_ died. He was a bad omen. A person who, if you chose to even mildly acquaint yourself with him, numbered your days the moment you made that decision. He wondered why everyone didn't turn tail and run when they saw him coming down the street.

His bitter thoughts were interrupted by Ron's weak voice.

"He might come back," Ron said quietly.

Harry clutched at Ron's chest from behind him, yet he knew the statement was false.

"He won't, not until tomorrow," Harry tried to say reassuringly.

"Yeah but," Ron started, a hint of sadness in his voice. Harry could tell that he didn't really want him to go. "I don't want you here if he does. He…you don't want to be here."

Harry buried his forehead in the back of Ron's neck, hating the fear Greyback instilled in Ron, even now when he was gone. Harry would gladly face Greyback a hundred times if he knew it would make him leave Ron alone.

"I don't fucking care," he said harshly. He sobbed slightly, his tears not having disappeared. This was the worst.

"Okay," Ron said barely audibly.

They lay there in silence a long time, just breathing. Harry breathed in Ron's scent, which he had always secretly admired when he thought Ron hadn't noticed. His best friend was dead silent now, and it sounded as though his tears had subsided. But Harry's didn't. He felt horrible still, and he couldn't let it go just like this. If Ron or Harry died tomorrow, he at least had to let Ron know how terribly miserable he was. He couldn't hide it any longer, anyways.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm so sorry," Harry burst out between sobs. He didn't care anyymore if Ron heard them.

"What do you mean?" Ron's voice sounded confused as he looked around.

"I got us caught, even after you warned me! God, this is all my fault, and now you're – " Harry broke off, not wanting to remind Ron of what had just happened. He buried his head into Ron's neck again, still crying and saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" repeatedly.

"Harry, it's okay," Ron said, clearly trying to sound forceful but just sounding tired instead. "I know it was just an accident. And it's not your fault, it's that fuck Greyback's fault."

Harry hugged him closer, as if Ron might pull away and start yelling. He wished he would.

"I just – "

"Harry," Ron voice sounded firm now, "you can't go blaming yourself for this. Now shut the fuck up."

Harry laughed slightly as the tears slowed their pace and his cheeks glistened in the moonlight. Of course it was his fault, but knowing that Ron wasn't angry made Harry feel just a bit better.

* * *

><p>"Potter. <em>Potter.<em>"

Harry turned over lazily, his eyes opening ever-so-slightly. His arm slid slowly off of Ron's side as he did. The redhead was snoring lightly. Well, some things never changed, no matter what the circumstances.

"Wassamatter?" Harry slurred, bewildered. It was a regular occurrence whenever he woke up to be confused.

"Potter, come on," a pale hand was offered in front of his face. He realized that it was in clear focus, which never happened when he woke up. His glasses usually either fell off when he was asleep, or he took them off to prevent them from being broken. It took Harry's tired brain a few moments to realize that he didn't need them anymore.

"Wah?" Harry said drowsily, rubbing his glasses-free eyes with one hand.

"Oh, for god's _sake_," he heard an exasperated voice and saw a blonde head bend down towards him. Malfoy, of course.

Harry was dragged to his feet and half-carried out the door. His tired legs finally managed to start working and he stood on his own now, shaking Malfoy off.

"What's the hurry? Where are we going?" Harry asked through a yawn.

"We have to go back to my room now," Malfoy said simply, dragging Harry by the arm down the hall. Harry resisted, pulling back.

"Why? I want to stay with Ron," Harry said, realizing too late that he sounded whiny.

Malfoy didn't answer, but tugged harder, making Harry stumble on the carpeted floor. He shoved Harry into his room and sealed the door. Malfoy sounded almost as though he had breathed a sigh of relief, which Harry had never heard before.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, knowing it could be nothing good.

Malfoy hesitated, not saying anything.

"Is…is he back?" Harry asked hollowly, feeling his stomach tighten.

"…yes."

Harry ran a hand through his own hair, closing his eyes. Ron had barely recovered from last night…

"I guess I should go and…I'm supposed to greet him with my parents, I think. Just go back to bed or something," Malfoy said flatly, turning to leave.

Harry sat down on the bed, eyes still closed. He knew there was nothing he could do, and he hated himself for it. He heard the lock click after the door had closed, locking him in. He flopped backwards, accidentally into the enormous expanse of pillows that engulfed him slightly as his weight pushed on them. Harry sighed hopelessly, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Harry jolted awake. He didn't even remember falling asleep again, and chastised himself for being able to do so right after he found out that Ron would most likely be put through hell for a second time, and only in a few minutes. Harry wondered if it had already happened. Perhaps the sleep had come as a subconscious wish to not be fretting the entire time Ron was in peril, Harry thought. He briefly wondered what had woken him.<p>

But his unspoken questions were answered in a way he hoped they hadn't been.

He heard a whining noise come from down the hall. It was slightly muffled by the locked door before him, but Harry knew what it was. Even with the obvious miserable tone the noises carried, Harry was able to recognize his best friend's voice.

Malfoy hadn't sealed the door, he had just locked it.

"Oh yeah, you like that, don't you?" Harry heard a growling voice say. He closed his eyes. That voice sounded scary from _here_. He felt nauseated as he heard Ron's voice next, breathless from exertion.

"N-no!"

Harry pulled his knees to his chest.

"What was that?"

A sharp cry of pain. Harry could feel his hands shaking, so he wrapped his arms around his legs to stop them.

"Fuck you!" he heard Ron scream back. The desperation in his voice was noticeable.

Harry dropped his head to his knees, hiding his face from no one in the room.

"Don't, Ron," Harry pleaded quietly.

It was obviously too late, for he heard more cries of pain as Ron was most likely punished for his outburst. Harry felt completely helpless, hearing screams that he couldn't answer to. He got up and started pacing the room desperately, angry tears forming in his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists.

Suddenly, the door opened, and he could hear the horrible sounds more clearly than before. Harry looked up quickly, his eyes glistening with tears. It was Malfoy.

"Stop him," Harry begged. He turned his head, scrubbing a hand on his face in frustration, if not also to hide his desperate expression.

"Have – have you heard – ?" Malfoy said, looking shocked.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes tightly again and clenching a fist in his now-sandy-colored hair. Ron's screams were getting weaker, which worried him even more.

Malfoy said nothing else, but closed the door. With a _squelch_, the noises were cut off completely. Harry didn't know if he preferred it that way or not. He sat down on the bed again, wishing his damn hands would _stop_.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours that Harry sat there, among what felt like hundreds of pillows as his only company. He had grown rather attached to a small one, roughly the size and shape of a Quaffle, though not as hard or impressive. It reminded him of Quidditch, and the feel of the bright red leathery ball as it thudded into his hands after a pass during practice. It was no Snitch, of course, but it would do. He threw it in the air and caught it again to pass the time, wishing he could be flying as he did so.<p>

After that, he wandered aimlessly around the room, looking at the chairs and fancy décor. He hadn't realized, while he was being sexually assaulted, how large the room actually was. It seemed to have its own sitting area, a desk with numerous books spread across it, the gigantic bed, and even a door which led to what Harry discovered was Draco's own bathroom. It, too, was huge. White tiles that reflected strangely as he walked in gave him the impression that the whole thing was made of diamonds. He snorted. It probably was, for all he knew.

But his eyes fell on the grand shower, and he felt excited. It seemed rather tragic, actually, as Harry didn't know how long he had gone without a shower in an actual bathroom. Streams and cleaning charms were the best one could do with in the middle of forests and other wild places. Assuming that it would be okay, and not really caring if it wasn't, Harry stripped off his clothes quickly. He turned the tap on and almost made a noise of glee as he saw actual _steam_ rolling from the shower. Hot water. Blissful, wonderful, hot water.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Harry stepped into the shower. His toes curled under as he smiled slightly at the warmth cascading over him. It was amazing the little things one took for granted. Even at the _Dursleys'_ Harry had been allowed showers, though they were rushed and after everybody else's, of course.

Harry washed his body with what felt like the most expensive soap he had ever used, and which tingled as it touched his skin. It was probably charmed with a deep-cleaning spell or something, Harry thought. He felt the water run down his back and also felt a twinge of some emotion within his stomach as he realized he needed to wash away the results of Malfoy's 'attack' from yesterday. Slowly, he reached down and applied the soap there too, as well as he could, anyway. He thought he shouldn't be so embarrassed, since he was alone, but the mere fact that he had to be so thorough in such a private place made him feel humiliated.

He let the water rinse the soap away and looked around for shampoo, finding a shining bottle of some sparkling liquid. Harry paused, for it didn't look very shampoo-like. What shampoo had gold-flakes floating around in it? But, it was the only other bottle there, so it had to be. _Damn rich bastards,_ Harry thought. _Even their cleaning products contain gold._ Ignoring the fact that he was also technically 'rich', he squeezed some of the liquid onto his hand and lathered it into his hair. It too tingled, cleaning his sandy brown hair to the roots. Trying not to get too relaxed and sleepy, Harry finished with his scrubbing and rinsed away the evidence of the shampoo suds.

Just as the last of the bubbles slid off his body, he heard the door to the giant bathroom open. Harry froze, wondering if he was in trouble, but all he heard was a shuffling sound. No yelling or demanding him to declare himself. As he stood frozen, letting the hot water splash onto his shoulder, he heard a body's footsteps move closer and panicked. What if it wasn't Malfoy? And what if it _was_? Well, he would probably be told off sooner or later…

The door to the large shower slid open and Harry yelped. He covered his exposed dick, wondering why the hell the person was coming in.

In the opening to the shower stood an equally naked Malfoy. Unlike Harry, he was not shy in the slightest at displaying his body. Harry's eyes, despite his better judgment, flitted down to rest briefly on Malfoy's manhood, which was clearly erect. Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde's face, grey meeting blue.

"Get out!" Harry said, waving the hand that wasn't covering his penis.

Malfoy smirked and closed the shower door behind him. Harry looked on incredulously.

"What – what are you doing?" Harry asked, a little less firmly than his last statement. He inched back a bit, bringing him closer to the flow of the water.

"Don't be an idiot, Potter," Malfoy said flatly, rolling his grey eyes slightly. He moved forward. Harry noticed that the pale face was flushed slightly, as though he had been running.

Harry gulped as he saw the telltale signs of arousal. Erection, pink cheeks. Oh god, not now…

"Don't," Harry said fiercely as Malfoy bared down on him. He looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with those cold, silvery orbs.

Malfoy said nothing, but pulled Harry around so that his back was against Malfoy's chest. He could hear the blonde's uneven breathing against the back of his neck. Harry felt a hand reach around and –

"Stop!" Harry said, grabbing the wrist that was inching towards his own hand, which was still covering himself.

"Shh," Malfoy hushed shortly. It was more of a warning than a soothing sound.

The persistent hand wrenched out of Harry's grasp and grabbed his other hand, pulling it away from shielding his privates. Despite Harry's protests, Malfoy wrapped his hand around the shaft of his penis and began stroking it slowly. Harry felt a sharp nip on his neck, telling him to be quiet.

Harry made a noise of protest and turned his head, wishing he were anywhere but here. He could feel his cock getting hard. Damn Malfoy and his _fucking_ talented hands…

"I hate you," Harry muttered bitterly.

Malfoy turned him around then and pushed him forcefully against the tiled wall of the shower. Harry could feel Draco rutting softly against him as he stood there helpless, feeling the erection pressing into his own. Harry looked anywhere but up at that stupid face with that stupid blonde hair. He had been having such a nice time before Malfoy felt the need to ruin it…

Draco reached around behind Harry, who knew what was coming. He felt Malfoy's water-slicked fingers enter his arse, and Malfoy continued to bite at his neck and push his groin repeatedly against Harry's.

Harry felt his breath quicken as Malfoy pushed deeper, obviously searching for that spot that made Harry more persuadable whenever it was touched. His humping pace became faster, and Harry felt as though he were some piece of furniture that an amorous dog had found. Malfoy was impatient this time, clearly.

With two fingers shoved up his arse and a randy blonde rutting him against the wall, Harry had no means of escape at the present time. He was tired, and it wasn't as though his fighting it would bring him any better circumstances. But still he struggled, pushing on Malfoy's shoulders and telling him to back off, which he ignored. He instead pumped his fingers in and out of Harry faster, and Harry felt a twinge as, once again, that spot inside betrayed him. Harry groaned slightly, feeling a shiver run over his body as his breath quickened. He could feel Malfoy smirk briefly into his neck before nipping at it once more. He added another finger hastily, making Harry wince.

It seemed Malfoy was tired of waiting. The blonde pulled his fingers out of Harry again, gently but quickly. He bent slightly, his wet blonde hair tickling Harry's shoulder, and Harry felt hands on the back of his thighs. His breath hitched as he felt them being lifted and Malfoy guided Harry's legs to wrap around the toned waist. Harry felt Malfoy's cock resting in the crook of his arse as he was centered. Grimacing, he waited for the inevitable.

Malfoy pushed himself into Harry's arse, groaning as he did from pleasure. Harry whined, feeling himself stretch painfully at the intrusion. Draco reached between Harry's spread legs, which were clinging to Malfoy to keep him suspended, and grabbed his erection again. Harry felt those long, thin fingers move up and down his shaft, no doubt trying to distract him from the pain. Feeling himself slipping down the wall slightly at the absence of one of Draco's hands to hold him, Harry hated himself as he slowly brought his arms up to wrap around the back of the blonde's neck. He closed his eyes tightly so as to not have to look at him, hoping the idiot wouldn't take the tender position as his consent.

Malfoy pulled out slightly and thrust up into Harry, his breath now slightly ragged against Harry's neck.

"God, Potter, you're so fucking good," Draco whispered seductively. Harry could hear the loud patter of the water, but Malfoy breathing filthy things into his ear overpowered any other sound and sent a chill down his spine.

His hand continued its ministrations to Harry's cock, and the blonde began a steady pace of thrusting. It didn't take him long to find Harry's sweet spot, which caused him to cry out as the erection inside him pushed against it repeatedly in time with the strokes of that experienced hand.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed breathily. He panted, tilting his head back against the white-tiled wall, eyes still closed. Malfoy nipped lightly at the skin on his cheek, then turned his head to moan next to Harry's ear.

"Yeah," Malfoy breathed, seemingly unable to restrain his thoughts. He pounded into Harry faster, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts.

Harry whimpered once more as he felt that jolt of pleasure shoot up into his body again and again while Malfoy kept hitting that spot. His stomach burned with the pleasure coming from his groin as well, the blonde not having ceased his firm stroking of Harry's cock.

"Uhh," Harry sighed, turning his head. His face was flushed and his body was extremely heated, despite the water still falling onto their exposed flesh as Malfoy fucked him vigorously. He continued to whine breathlessly, beginning to feel that overwhelmed feeling again like he had last night. The feeling of too much pleasure all at once. He jerked slightly down against Malfoy's pushing up into him, meeting each thrust to try and ease his frustrated sexual arousal.

"You like it Harry, don't you?" Draco said teasingly between his heavy breaths.

Harry grunted, not meeting his eyes. He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks, which were already tinged pink from the exertion of it all.

"Don't you?" the blonde breathed into his ear. Harry didn't answer, but continued to work against Malfoy's thrusting. He didn't know when his fingers had threaded through that pale blonde hair, but he wished they hadn't. It probably only encouraged the git. But Harry knew now that he would regret it if they stopped at this point. He was too far gone.

"Say it," Draco whispered, thrusting extra hard against Harry, making him grunt.

"Stop," Harry snapped. He wished Malfoy would just shut up and quit trying to embarrass him.

"Do you want me to stop, then?" Malfoy asked in mock concern. He bloody well knew the answer. Git.

"No," Harry mumbled quietly.

"Sorry?" Draco said, smirking against his skin. "Didn't catch that."

Harry glared at the shower wall behind the blonde. His ear was right next to Harry's face, so bull shit he didn't hear it.

Draco ground into him particularly hard, making Harry tense as he felt the extreme pleasure that came with the action.

"No!" Harry gasped, clenching his eyes shut, embarrassed. His cheeks held a steady blush now.

"Then do you like it? When I do this to you?" Draco said in a low voice. He ground hard again, making Harry moan.

"Yes," Harry said quietly.

"Say it," Draco whispered again, directly against his ear. He was so close, his chest heaved from his efforts and it was almost flush against Harry's.

"I – I like it!" Harry said breathlessly, feeling another prolonged shove against that wonderful yet treacherous spot inside him.

"Mmm," Draco moaned, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry felt his pace quicken again.

Malfoy put his hands down on Harry's hips to hold him steady, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Harry's arse. He began pounding harder, pushing Harry's back against the wall repeatedly with more force. Harry began to cry out as he felt those jolts of pleasure run up him with each thrust.

"Ah! Ah!" Harry shouted, clutching at the blonde hair. It probably hurt Malfoy, but he didn't care, it felt too good and he had nothing else to do with his hands. Plus, Malfoy didn't seem to mind, seeing as how he was moaning breathlessly into the crook of Harry's neck as he slammed into him.

"Fuck," Draco breathed, renewing the stroking of Harry's cock in time with his thrusts. He was rather wild with his actions, meaning he was close to losing it.

"Oh," Harry gasped, turning his head to the side. He felt heat in his lower region, an insistent burning that was creeping up on him.

Harry heard Draco whispering shocking things again, things Harry had never heard anyone utter before.

"Harry, I'm gonna come so hard inside you," Draco said breathlessly next to his ear, his unoccupied hand coming up to tangle in Harry's wild hair. Harry felt his eyes widen as he heard the obscenities continue. "Feeling your tight arse just makes me want to fuck you harder."

Harry groaned, severely turned on despite himself. How could he say this stuff? Harry blushed just hearing it, but the blonde showed no signs of embarrassment as he whispered the dirtiest thing Harry had ever heard.

Malfoy moaned, moving hard against him, "I know your hungry arse wants it Harry, so take it _deep_."

The blonde thrust particularly hard as he breathed his last obscene phrase. Harry groaned at this, dropping his forehead to Malfoy's shoulder. He couldn't take it…

Clutching at the sandy locks, Malfoy moaned into his neck incoherently, and Harry felt the heat in his midriff increase with each stroke of his cock and each pound of Draco's hips into his. Harry panted heavily and whined against Draco's skin. His breaths became shorter as the pressure built up behind his cock…

Harry cried out, jerking his head back against the wall as he came. Malfoy's stroking hand stayed steady and his thrusting continued through the orgasm. Harry's semen flooded over Draco's fingers and stomach. As Harry convulsed, his arse tightened around Malfoy's cock inside him, which is why Harry heard his breathing hitch and felt his thrusts become slow and deliberate. Draco rode out his climax as Harry tried to recover from his own. He felt warmth flood inside him while Draco came, long and hard.

Finally, Draco slowed to a halt, breathing heavily and dropping his forehead to Harry's shoulder. He still held him up against the wall as the blonde seemed to try and calm down, the water flowing onto their naked bodies as they were still under the shower. Harry could see the result of his orgasm wash away from Draco's midsection. With a grunt, Malfoy pulled out of him and let Harry stand on his own two feet again, though his legs were considerably shaky now.

Without another word, the blonde boy left, still naked and wet.

Harry stared after him, slightly offended. That was it? He interrupts Harry's shower, fucks him into the wall, reverses all the _cleaning_ he just did, and then leaves without saying anything? Then Harry felt embarrassed, for he sounded like a woman.

He leaned against the wall for a moment to catch his breath. After a while, his thoughts finally organized enough for him to move.

Sighing, he grabbed the soap bar again. He felt even more embarrassed and slightly disgusted as he felt Draco's cum leak out of him with the running water. He tried to wash as best he could, but his awkward fingering and the deep-cleaning soap could only do so much. He thought, frustrated, that if he had his wand, he could just charm it away. But no, he was stuck here, getting fucked in the arse by a dick. Yes, in every sense of the word.

Scrubbing his arms with a bit more force than needed, he seethed at Draco silently. Bastard, just taking what he wanted and leaving. Who the hell does he think he is? Next time, Harry would be ready. Next time, he wouldn't be caught off guard, and he would leave that bloody git with something to remember him by. Like a smashed testicle.

Smirking evilly as he got out of the shower, he looked around for his clothes. He had left them on the floor…so where were they?

Fucking. Blonde. Arsehole.

"Draco!" Harry bellowed at the closed bathroom door. He didn't doubt that the whole house could hear him if their door hadn't been sealed. "Give me my clothes!"

He heard a light chuckle in the other room and wouldn't have been surprised if flames shot from his eyes. He hated that bastard. Throwing the door open, Harry stormed to the middle of the room. Draco sat on the huge bed, smirking at him as he stood there, naked.

"Where are they?" Harry shot at him furiously.

"Don't know," Draco said simply. He twirled his wand between his fingers absently.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What am I supposed to do, then?"

"Stay like that," Malfoy smirked again. He laid down, the pillows nearly engulfing him as he did so.

Harry stood, staring incredulously.

"Just – just be naked?" Harry shouted.

"Yeah."

"Fuck you!"

"Well, if you say so," Malfoy made to get up again, but Harry threw out an arm, holding a hand up.

"That's not what I bloody meant and you know it!"

He was breathing heavily again, though this time for different reasons.

"I wonder what Weasley will think when he sees you like that," Draco taunted.

Harry felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. Figures the blonde git could hone in on his weaknesses so well.

Draco looked at him, a disbelieving smirk gracing his features now. Boy, he was quick.

"No way," Malfoy said slowly.

Harry looked away from him, blushing harder. What was he, some shy little girl? How come he didn't just shrug and laugh it off like all the other taunts from people about Ron being his 'boyfriend'? How was it that Malfoy always made him so embarrassed about _everything?_ He curled his hand into a fist, ready to punch that stupid grin off Malfoy's face.

"You and _Weasley_?" Draco said, clearly about to burst out laughing.

"No!" Harry snapped, face a steady pink. "We haven't – we aren't – "

"But you want to?" Malfoy asked, eyebrow raised.

"N – I – we're just friends!" Harry finished lamely.

"That wasn't my question."

"We're just friends," Harry repeated, eyes narrowing.

Harry wasn't glad that Malfoy seemed to care enough to press the subject, for he wasn't even really sure himself about that matter. He had never really thought about Ron's short coppery red hair that shone in the sunlight, or the tiny little freckles that sprinkled across his cheeks so delicately, or the way he looked, all sweaty after practice in the changing rooms, rippling muscles glistening like some sort of –

Perhaps he had thought about it once or twice. But no more than friendly notice, he was sure. Just a healthy admiration of another man's body. Nothing to worry about…

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry. He seized Harry by the arm, throwing him unceremoniously onto the bed he had just occupied seconds ago so that he was looming over Harry now. He sat there, looking up at the blonde, still naked, by the way.

"What's up with you? _For real_?" Draco added warningly.

"You mean other than the fact that you just made me crush my left bollock?" Harry said, glaring.

Malfoy failed to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, other than that."

"Well, this tosser I'm living with _won't give me my bloody clothes back_, and I was thinking about smothering him to death with that pillow over there shaped like a Quaffle."

"Fine," Malfoy said huffily, turning away. "I suppose if you don't want to tell me, then you won't need your clothes for a few more days – "

"ALRIGHT FINE!" Harry bellowed, throwing his hands up. He didn't know how much more of the stupid blonde he could take. He was going mad, being tortured like this constantly. "I may have kind of thought about it once or twice, but it's not like I would ever do anything! There, you weirdo, happy? Is your life complete now, knowing this vital information?"

Malfoy smirked victoriously. He sauntered over and lay back down on the bed, this time next to Harry. His blonde head tilted up to look at him and he pointing across the room.

"Your clothes are on the chair over there. I had them washed."

Harry's eye twitched. They had been next to him the whole time?

Malfoy grunted as a pillow was shoved over his face, the naked weigh of Harry pushing on it with all his might. Despite his vulnerable position, Malfoy managed to push him off the bed and onto the floor. Smirking down at Harry, he lay back down, hidden by the fluffy pillows once more.

Mentally cursing the demon he was forced to share quarters with, Harry clambered to his feet and walked over to his clothes. After a while, each article of clothing was on its respective body part, and Harry felt a little better. At least Malfoy would quit looking at him so hungrily now. Didn't that guy have an 'off' switch?

* * *

><p>Harry jolted awake.<p>

He looked up at the ceiling, which was high and arched, yet managed to be dark and sinister at the same time. Looking to either side, Harry definitely noticed that he was _not _in Draco's room anymore. He tried to sit up, wondering how on earth he had gotten here. Unfortunately, when he tried, he noticed that his hands were once again bound behind his back.

_Great, _Harry thought. _This never turns out to be a good thing._

Dark room. Tied up. Torture was most likely soon to follow.

He finally managed, with bound hands, to wiggle into a sitting position on the stone floor. His head didn't hurt, so he figured he hadn't been attacked or stunned or anything. But he really didn't think he was that light of a sleeper to be brought to a room like this without noticing. What the bloody hell was going on?

"Hello?" Harry asked into the darkness. Nothing moved or made an effort to answer. "Look, I'll – I'll give you whatever you want, just – just tell me what you want."

Er…what?

"Oh," said a sinister voice, "I believe you know what I desire."

Harry froze. He knew that voice. It was cold and high, like an icicle would sound if it could speak. He whipped his head around to find a pale white face and flaming red eyes staring at him from across the room.

"You – you're Voldemort?" Harry said. What the hell? _Obviously._

"Sharp, aren't we?" the cold voice taunted. Harry saw what he guessed was a smile cross the ugly snake-face.

"W – what do you want?" Harry said fearfully.

Alright, something wasn't right. Harry clearly knew what he wanted. It was what he had always wanted. To see Harry suffer for having ruined his evil little life. So why was he asking? Why was he acting so fearful? He needed to stand up to this monster, even if the mere sight of that hideous face made it feel as though ice were flowing in his veins. He needed to be strong. Harry opened his mouth to put that snake in its proper place.

"Don't kill me! Please, whatever you want, take it, just don't kill me! _Please!_"

Well, so much for that.

"The Dark Lord does not take kindly to those who betray him," the lipless mouth formed.

"I didn't – "

But the rest of his sentence was cut off by a scream. Pain erupted throughout his body as he saw Voldemort, wand raised, laughing coldly down at him. Harry's hands were useless as his back arched on the floor. He didn't remember falling back again. He screamed harder than ever as the pain seemed to intensify somehow, though he wouldn't have thought it possible. It lasted ages, and as he writhed and cried out, a large snake could be seen, slithering towards him on the –

"Potter. Potter! _Harry!_"

Harry's eyes flew open. He looked up to see pale blonde hair and grey eyes staring back at him. It was after this that he realized he was still screaming.

He stopped and sat up, chest heaving. Looking around wildly, he realized he was in fact in Malfoy's room. Pillows surrounded them on the huge bed, along with a large green comforter and silky sheets that were pulled over him. He threw them off, for he was burning up and sweaty. He dropped his head to his hands, kneading his scar.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" asked Malfoy. He sounded concerned, which was quite out of his normal smug tone.

Harry waited until his breath returned to normal before he answered.

"Just…just saw him again," Harry said in a muffled voice, due to his hands being in the way still.

"Who?"

"Vol – er – you-know-who," Harry corrected himself quickly. That was what had gotten him here in the first place.

"You mean, like, a dream then?" Malfoy said, as though Harry were being stupid.

"No you moron," Harry snapped. Then he stopped, thinking of everything he would have to explain. He didn't really feel like sharing all too much about the link between his brain and the master Malfoy currently served. "Actually, yeah, that must have been what it was," he added unconvincingly.

"No no no," Malfoy said, shaking his head and looking stern. "What were you about to say?"

Harry sighed.

"I see what he does sometimes. I don't know what it is. This time he had someone in a room, I guess. He was torturing them, that's why I – why I woke up," Harry said. He didn't really want to draw attention to the fact that he had been screaming like a crazy person. "But I've never been the _other_ person before…" he added.

"Wait, wait," Malfoy said, holding out a hand as an indication to slow down. "You…you see what he does sometimes? Through _his_ eyes?"

"Yes," Harry said wearily. He didn't know if it was a good idea to be telling Malfoy this. "Well, I suppose if we're sleeping in the same room, you should know that it happens sometimes. Ron's gotten used to it. He says I speak in Parseltongue sometimes in my sleep too, but I don't think that's anything to – "

Malfoy sighed. "So…sometimes you wake up screaming, and other times you hiss all night in your sleep?"

"Sorry if my being here bothers you," Harry spat angrily. "I'll just go, shall I?"

Malfoy glared. "It's fine, just try and keep it at a minimum, yeah?"

"Oh, I'll do that. Gee, why didn't I think of it before? Could've saved myself three years of bad dreams," Harry said bitterly. He flopped down on the pillows again, pulled the covers over himself, and turned away from the stupid git. The blonde idiot had no idea what it was like…

Malfoy sighed again, and sounded as though it caused him a great deal of pain to utter, "Are…are you alright, though?"

"Yes," Harry said shortly, glaring at the bathroom door across the room. He could almost hear those grey eyes roll dramatically.

He heard Malfoy lay back down and settle into the bed. Then his cool voice broke the silence.

"Greyback should be gone for a few days. You can sleep with Weasley then, if you want."

Harry was shocked. He twisted around to see if Malfoy was actually joking. His face was blank.

"Thanks," Harry said, looking at him. "Wha – are you bloody naked?"

"Yes."

"And why, might I ask?"

"Why not?"

"Stay the hell away from me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mmmf…what…what are you – WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Wow Potter, heavy sleeper? I was wondering if you were going to wake up at all."

"Uhn! Get off me you pervert!"

Harry tried to elbow the blonde away, flailing wildly, but he was being held in a very vulnerable position.

Harry had woken up to a strange feeling. It felt as though two slick fingers were gently working their way into him from behind, while a hand was reaching around him to play with his left nipple. Apparently it had felt like that because that was what had been happening.

A foreign leg wound around one of his own to pin it down against the bed and further restrain him. Harry struggled, but he felt the fingers working their way insistently in and out of him. The arm around his torso tightened to hold him still as the hand played along his chest. He could see where this was going to go. _Such_ a rude awakening.

"Maybe I should start like this more often," Draco's thoughtful voice spoke into the back of his neck. "Much easier to get into you when you're all relaxed and asleep."

"Go to hell," Harry said angrily. He tried to push Malfoy's thigh away in order to escape. No such luck. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" he whined. He turned his head to bury his face into one of the pillows.

"Because," Draco whispered seductively into his ear this time, "I can't seem to stay away from that _tight arse_ of yours."

He gave a distinct wiggle of his fingers as he said this, brushing against Harry's prostate. Harry tensed as he felt the familiar jolt of pleasure. He felt Draco buck against his arse as he violated it with his slim fingers. Draco was naked, and apparently Harry was too. He wondered how he hadn't woken up earlier, as Draco had clearly removed his clothes. He could see them on the floor.

At least the comforter was still over them, so he felt a bit less ridiculous.

Malfoy smirked as he spread Harry's legs wider by dragging the pinned one across the sheets with his own leg. Harry growled and tried to yank it back, but Draco wouldn't have it. After a few more thrusts with those damn penetrating fingers, he pulled closer to Harry and moved so that he was kneeling over him on the bed.

"Stop, really – "

"You know I'm not going to."

Harry made another whining noise and flailed as much as he could to try and throw the blonde off him. Draco seized one of his arms and used it to try and flip him over, which Harry _refused_ to do.

"No!" Harry yelled, striking out with a wild arm. It hit Draco in the chest with a _smack!_

"Dammit Potter! Knock it off!" the blonde boy shouted, rubbing the spot where Harry had hit.

"That's what I've been trying to get _you_ to do, but _you_ don't listen," Harry said indignantly.

"Fine, if you want it that way," Malfoy snarled, snatching up his wand from the end table. He grabbed Harry's shoulder roughly and shoved him around onto his stomach, then straddled his lower back. Harry could feel his morning wood digging unpleasantly into his spine. Lovely.

Before he could turn back over and knee Malfoy in the dick like he so rightly deserved, Draco seized one of Harry's wrists and brought it up to the bars above the headboard. Ropes shot out of his wand and quickly tied Harry's wrist to one of them. Harry realized what he was doing and tried to wrench his other arm out of his grasp, but it was too late. Malfoy slammed it against the bars in the struggle, causing Harry to yelp.

"Sorry," the blonde said as ropes wrapped tightly around Harry's other wrist. His apology sounded genuine, but Harry didn't bloody care. It was hard to accept a 'sorry' when one's hands were being tied so that they can be fucked properly.

Harry desperately tried to pull his hands from the ropes, but they only tightened the harder he pulled. He felt Malfoy grab his hips from behind and drag him up onto his knees.

"Wait!" Harry said desperately.

"What?" Came Malfoy's exasperated tone.

"We've already – uhn – we already done it twice!" Harry said as Malfoy shoved three fingers into him now, continuing the interrupted routine. The routine that seemed to get briefer each time they did this…

"_So_?"

"_So, _I thought this was only a 'necessity' so that he wouldn't be able to read your mind!" Harry shouted, looking back at him as best he could with both hands tied to the headboard.

The stupid git smirked.

"Well, it is, sort of. But that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying it. Plus," he leaned over to Harry's ear, "you're mine Potter, and you can't do anything about it. Best enjoy the _ride_."

Harry heard him laugh at his own play on words. He turned back to glare at the wall in front of him. _Hilarious._

He figured it could have been worse. At least no one knew about this. Malfoy couldn't humiliate him by telling people because he would reveal that he had kept Harry hidden for his own gain. That would earn Draco a fair bit of Cruciatus, he was sure. Plus, Harry felt that there was some part of Malfoy, deep, _deep_ down, that _didn't _want Harry to be killed. Otherwise, he wouldn't have saved him from Voldemort's goons in the first place. However, this clearly didn't make him totally innocent, seeing as how the blonde was going to fuck him without his consent. _Again._

"Why do you torture me like this?" Harry asked flatly.

Malfoy stopped sucking on his neck and looked over at him, their faces almost touching. "Because I want to," he replied simply.

Harry felt that twinge of pleasure inside him as Malfoy's fingers pushed in once again.

"And because you told me you like it," Malfoy grinned against the skin of his neck, pushing that spot again.

"Uhn," Harry replied, trying to hide his face with one of his raised arms. So embarrassing…

Malfoy pulled his fingers away from Harry's arse and centered his slickened cock at the entrance instead. Draco pushed Harry's legs wide apart with his own, so wide that Harry's arse was properly level with his pelvis. Harry hadn't even known his legs were that flexible. His own dick was almost touching the sheets, and he was spread out as if on display. Slowly, Draco thrust in, grasping Harry's hips on either side tightly. Harry whimpered, feeling that unpleasant stretch, and grabbed the headboard his hands were tied to for support. When Draco was fully sheathed inside him, Harry hung his head, partly in relief that it was over and partly to hide his face. Malfoy was pausing for some reason, but he wished he would just get on with it.

"Christ Potter," Malfoy said in a strained voice. Harry felt him smack his arse cheek, then squeeze it appreciatively. "You surprise me every time."

"Shut up," Harry said, blushing profusely. Yes yes, he had heard about the tightness a million times…

Malfoy leaned over him and put his arms on either side of Harry's shoulders, placing his hands beneath him among the numerous pillows. Harry felt perfectly straight teeth nip at his neck, almost affectionately. He turned to hide his face with his arm again, not wanting Malfoy to manipulate him like the other times. He would just sit here and let him do his things to him, and be on with the more peaceful parts of his day.

But it appeared that Draco had different plans. Harry felt him begin to move in and out, his torso almost flush against his back. The gentle rolling of Malfoy's hips was causing a greater friction than usual, and his breathing was slow and husky against the shell of Harry's ear. Draco's slow, angled thrusts were making it hard for him to remain silent. He bit his own arm to quell the moan that was trying to escape as Malfoy pushed against that sweet spot inside him.

"So quiet today, Harry," the blonde whispered to him teasingly. "That's unlike you."

"Shut – uhn – up," Harry said again as another jolt of pleasure made itself known.

"C'mon Harry, scream for me," Malfoy said in a fake whining tone.

Harry turned his head away furiously, keeping his mouth shut tight as he was pounded into. Malfoy's head followed Harry's, appearing on the other side where he was trying to avoid him. He nipped playfully at Harry's cheek, who ignored it, glaring at the wall.

He felt Malfoy biting and sucking at the back of his neck in different places. Harry soon also felt one of the blonde's hands wander up to his chest, rubbing a thumb over one of his nipples. He couldn't quell the small noise in his throat at this, feeling the stimulation as the thumb played with him and as Malfoy bumped his prostate repeatedly. He had been trying to breathe out his nose to control his reactions, but he didn't know when that had stopped and when he had started panting openly. Draco tried harder, obviously frustrated at Harry's restrained noises.

Holding himself up with the one arm still, Malfoy move the hand from Harry's chest down to his groin. Harry felt him run his long fingers through the black curls down there and blushed again. He was teasing him, the bastard.

He felt Malfoy's hand reach lower. Then he distinctly felt it fondle his bollocks, which made Harry gasp. He had never done that before, and it tickled funny. Yet he found it oddly arousing, which he didn't need. His own morning wood (which caused him nothing but trouble _every time _it showed up) had remained persistent throughout the encounter so far. More stimulation to it just made him ache. It was because of this that, when Malfoy's hand finally closed around it and began stroking, Harry was unable to hold in the moan that passed through his lips.

"Ohh," Harry breathed, feeling the hand moving steady on his erection. Malfoy seemed to get excited by his breaking of Harry's stubbornness, for the strength of his fucking increased.

"Yeah Harry, that's it," Draco whispered encouragingly. He thrust into Harry's arse forcefully, hitting that spot over and over. Harry couldn't stop his cries escaping as he felt that familiar pleasure radiate from each pound into him. He panted and moaned, leaning heavily on the headboard, and even pushed backward slightly whenever Malfoy's hips met his arse.

"Ah, ah!" Harry heard his cries grow louder as Draco's hand worked at his erection, making him weak with desire. He felt Draco thread his hand through his sandy-colored hair and pull at it slightly, tilting his head back up.

"Look at us," he panted, biting Harry's neck right after he spoke.

Harry looked over at the mirror, seeing their reflection again. He had to admit, it looked pretty hot. Malfoy managed to make it look effortless as he pounded into Harry's arse, pulled at his hair, sucked at the skin on his neck, and stroked his cock, all at the same time. Malfoy looked over too and moaned slightly at the sight. He released Harry's hair and penis for a moment, and Harry felt hands begin to ravish his body as a tongue worked at his neck. The hands moved down his sides, along his torso, through his happy trail, and came to rest on his hips again. Malfoy then began to pound harder against that little place inside him, sending shocks up to Harry's brain, clouding his thoughts. He realized he had been temporarily distracted by the reflection, but Malfoy's cock was demanding his attention again.

Harry moaned, turning his head back to face the headboard. He couldn't think about anything. His thoughts failed him, except for his recognition of the cock inside him, pounding away. That was all he knew.

"Oh," Harry whined, closing his eyes. He was close…

"Yeah Harry, take it," he heard Malfoy say in a husky voice. Harry moaned again.

He couldn't. He couldn't take it. Whenever Malfoy's voice, usually so aristocratic and drawling, lost its silkiness and changed into that raw tone, Harry couldn't take it.

"Uhhh!" he cried out breathily. With a particularly harsh thrust from the blonde, Harry came hard. Draco continued to ride him steadily, and Harry felt him reach around again to stroke him through his powerful orgasm. Harry bucked back against Draco's merciless cock, moaning as he felt white cum seep out of him.

After a few more thrusts, in which Harry panted and tried to see again, he heard Draco's breath hitch and felt warmth spread inside him. Draco held both of Harry's hips and thrust slowly into him while he came, breathing roughly as he did. Finally, he slowed to a stop and Harry felt his weight as he leaned slightly on top of him.

The blonde was panting hard and his cheeks were pink. He lay there over him for a brief moment before Harry felt the weight disappear again. Harry felt him slide out of his arse and winced.

Still breathing heavily, he saw Malfoy tap his wand against the headboard and Harry's hands flopped down onto the bed before him. His body soon followed, too tired to be on his knees any longer. Malfoy joined him and they lay there, catching their breath.

He felt a poke in his ribs and started. Looking over, he saw Malfoy withdrawing his wand.

"What was that for?" Harry asked lazily.

"Well, I'd rather not have your jizz all over my bedcovers," Malfoy said, looking over at him. He was sprawled out on the bed next to him, and Harry thought he saw a brief flicker of a grin cross his face after he spoke.

Harry's face heated slightly. God, he was such a prude. He couldn't even hear the word 'jizz' without blushing.

* * *

><p>He must have fallen asleep, for he woke up some time later.<p>

He was sprawled face-down over something solid, which didn't feel like the giant pillows he was used to being draped over when he woke up in Malfoy's room. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see the fabric of boxers right next to his face. Or rather, his face _on top of_ the fabric of boxers. It took Harry a moment to realize that his arm was draped over the waist of Draco Malfoy, and that he himself was completely naked. His exposed arse, legs spread unashamedly wide, was visible for all to see. His face was also dangerously close to Malfoy's clothed, but nevertheless _there,_dick.

"Getdickoutofm'face," Harry slurred, sitting up quickly. Malfoy was sitting next to him (previously under him) on the bed, reading.

"Hey," Malfoy said sternly, not looking up from his book, "you better not be dreaming about somebody else."

"Ha ha," Harry said groggily, hopefully managing to sound sarcastic at the same time. He yawned widely.

After crawling to and falling from the edge of the bed, Harry stumbled to his feet again and tried to locate his clothes. He was too tired to be embarrassed. He thought it was weird that, even though his vision was corrected, his eyes remained unfocussed in the mornings. Perhaps he just _really_ wasn't a morning person.

Harry finally found a pile of what looked to be his clothing and put it on. Once sorted out, he stood there, not knowing what to do next.

"You hungry?" Malfoy asked from across the room.

Harry looked over to see that he had put his book down and set it on the bed beside him. Harry's stomach growled and he looked down at it.

"Apparently so," Harry said sheepishly.

Malfoy snapped his fingers and an elf appeared after only a few seconds, the _crack_ echoing throughout the room. He asked for it to bring an assortment of things, naming off some foods Harry wasn't even sure what they were, to which the elf squeakily replied "yessir!" and vanished with another loud _crack!_

Malfoy picked up his book again and it magically flipped pages until it reached the place he had left off, then resumed reading it. Harry wandered aimlessly around the room, bored to death already…his attention span wasn't the largest in existence…

_Crack!_

Harry turned to find the tiny elf holding a tray that was much too large for its spindly arms to hold. He rushed over and took it for him, thanking the elf kindly.

"Thanks…er, what was your name?" he asked.

"Oh, you is most welcome sir. I is Bandy, sir," squeaked the house-elf, bowing to him.

"Thanks Bandy," Harry said, trying to look warmly at him. He knew what a raw deal the Malfoy family gave their house-elves, having been very well aware of Dobby's living conditions. Bandy most likely had the same hellish treatment, as was evident by Draco's complete lack of concern for the struggling elf just seconds ago. Glaring briefly over at Malfoy, who was still reading and not paying any attention to the exchange, Harry set the tray down on a low table. He kneeled down to shield his actions and plucked several grapes from a bunch on the tray. Handing them to the elf, who looked at them as if they were solid gold, he muttered, "Our little secret," and winked.

Bandy smiled up at him as though Christmas had come early and whispered "Thank you very much sir!"

He disappeared, still clutching the grapes in his tiny hands.

Harry chuckled and took a few of the grapes for himself, sitting in one of the lounge chairs around the low table.

"Conversing with the help?" Malfoy said teasingly, finally putting his book down. He plopped down in the chair opposite Harry, grabbing a bread roll and tearing it apart in his hands.

"Don't you ever?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

"Not really," Malfoy said nonchalantly, taking the bite of bread he had torn from the roll. "They kind of…I don't know, creep me out a bit. With their small bodies and large heads."

"Really? Dragon-boy afraid of house-elves? Alert the press," Harry taunted. He popped another grape into his mouth.

"The press?" Malfoy said, looking genuinely puzzled.

"Never mind," Harry said through the grape. He looked at all the food on the tray, wondering what to have. There was a bunch of fruit, bread, and random things he was sure were rich-people food.

"Er...Potter?"

"Yeah?" Harry said, looking up at the blonde. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"If I was…you know…nicer and everything…would you like me?"

Harry almost choked on the bite of apple he was swallowing. Once it was safely down, he laughed.

"Why this all of a sudden?" Harry said, gesturing at him.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I thought you didn't care what I thought."

"I don't," he said, sitting up straight.

"Then why ask?" Harry said, curious.

"Just wondering," the blonde said. He shrugged.

"Well then, yeah, I would. If you weren't so high-and-mighty all the time and stuff," Harry said. He threw the apple up and caught it again, watching its path in the air as he spoke. "I think we actually have a lot in common though. Except for you hating all my friends and everything I do. And the fact that you work for the man who's trying to kill me."

"What do we have in common?" Malfoy asked, looking confused.

"Well, we _were _both seekers," Harry stated, still tossing the apple. He missed his snitch he had inherited, Harry thought briefly. "That by default means we both like Quidditch. And technically, we were both supposed to be in Slytherin."

"_What_?" Malfoy looked shocked now. "You mean the hat – but – how?"

"Asked it not too," Harry replied sheepishly, looking over at the wide grey eyes.

"Why not?"

"Well," Harry said, looking away. "I guess because…er…you were in it."

"_What_?" This one was more indignant.

"Well, you thought Ron was a blood-traitor and everything, you seemed like a pompous arse," Harry said, defending himself.

"Well, that was just the way I was raised," Malfoy shot, leaning forward angrily. "It's not my bloody fault."

"Yeah, well, I was raised with insults thrown at me all the time, so I didn't want to become like that," Harry said, leaning back in the chair again and glaring at the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked again, tilting his head curiously. Harry was unused to seeing such a curious look on that face. It usually held a sneer, smirk, or glare, at least when directed at him. "Hey, who _did _raise you, anyway? Didn't your whole family get wiped out?"

"Yes, thanks," Harry said bitterly, still glaring. "I was raised by my aunt and uncle. Along with my cousin, Dudley."

"Didn't like them much, eh?" Malfoy said, obviously not missing the venom in Harry's voice.

"Not particularly."

"Why not?"

Harry sighed, annoyed. "Because they were horrible and stupid and hated my parents for knowing how to do magic. They also hated me _more_ when they knew I could too, come to think of it. Actually…I guess they must have always known I could,_ I_ just found out about it later."

"Wait," Malfoy said, holding up a hand. He looked at Harry incredulously. "You lived with _muggles_? And you didn't even _know_ that you were…you? Until when?"

"Right before I went to Hogwarts. About three days or a week maybe," Harry said, tucking one leg over the arm of the lounge chair so that it swung lazily back and forth.

"Oh my god," Malfoy said. He flopped back against the chair, looking at Harry as though he were seeing him in a new light.

"Is this not common knowledge? I would've thought everyone knew," Harry said, taking another bite from the apple. They bloody knew everything else about him.

"No, I just thought that you were passed off to some eager family who wanted to take care of 'The Boy Who Lived'," Malfoy said, doing air-quotes with his fingers. "I mean, I knew it was sad and all, losing your parents or whatever, but I didn't know you lived with _muggles_."

"Well, it wasn't really the fact that they were _muggles_," Harry used the same tone Draco did with the word, mocking him. "It was more because they were, and still are, really ugly people."

"Why, did they like, fondle you as a child or something?"

"No," Harry said flatly, repressing a shudder. To think of Uncle Vernon's bulk baring down on him… "Ugh, no. Well, Dudley did once, but it was an accident. It was just…" Harry looked at the food tray before them, "like I was a house-elf, really. Maybe that's why I'm friends with Dobby, now that I think about it."

"Dobby?" Malfoy said, familiarity running briefly across his features.

"Er, yeah. Hey, what _is_ that?" Harry asked, pointing at a round dark thing on the tray.

"It's a Choc-O-Morph."

"Watf dat?" Harry asked through his last bite of apple.

"A Choc-O-Morph. You know, those…oh, right, the muggles," Draco said, leaning forward and grabbing it. He held it in his open palm for Harry to see. Harry leaned forward to get a better look.

It just sat there.

But after a few seconds, the thing began to hover over Malfoy's hand. Harry watched as it appeared to become soft and molten-like, writhing around in midair like a huge blob. Then it started to take the form of something.

A small, moving animal dropped into Malfoy's open hand. Harry squinted at it before he realized –

"Is that a bloody _ferret_?" Harry asked laughing almost hysterically.

"It changes from person to person," Draco said, glaring at him as he tried to stop laughing.

"Still though," Harry coughed, "that's pretty cool."

"Here, you try it," Malfoy offered the tiny ferret over to him.

"What do I have to – "

"Just fucking _hold_ it," Malfoy said exasperatedly.

"Fine," Harry said, taking it quickly from the irritated blonde. It did the weird morphing thing again, probably why it was called a Choc-O-Morph, and he felt a different-shaped animal land in the palm of his hand. It was a tiny little fox.

For some reason, he immediately thought of Ron's red hair, which made him feel a pang of guilt as he looked up at the tray again.

"I wonder what Ron's had to eat," Harry said sadly as he looked back down at the fox. It was nuzzling his thumb affectionately.

Malfoy visibly hesitated.

"Well, apparently Greyback ordered the elves not to feed him," Draco said.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, outraged.

"He said he wants to keep him weak."

"Christ, can't he just be happy with fucking him? He's got to torture him too?" Harry said angrily. He set the little fox down on the tray so that he didn't accidentally smush it in his rage. It ran behind the bread rolls to frolic.

"That's how Greyback works, I guess. He's always been a bit…barbaric in his ways," Malfoy said, grimacing slightly.

"Yeah, no shit," Harry said shortly. He crossed his arms, stewing.

"You should eat _more_, though," Malfoy pointed out. "Not that you're easy to overtake, mind."

He smirked as Malfoy rubbed the spot on his chest where Harry had hit him. Harry took a roll.

"Happy now?" he asked sarcastically, brandishing it.

"Yes," Malfoy sneered. He got up and walked over to the bed. Harry stuffed the roll in his pocket and grabbed another one from the tray to replace it. It wasn't much, but he had to sneak Ron _something_, and a roll was all he could conceal in these damn fitted jeans.

Malfoy sighed, looking around.

"I suppose you can go see Weasley, since there's nothing else for you to do in here, and I probably won't be able to get hard again for a while," Draco smirked as Harry spluttered around his bite of bread.

"Well _thanks_, your highness," Harry retorted after he swallowed.

"I'm going to read on the lawn and probably feed the peacocks or something," the blonde added, picking up the book he had abandoned earlier. "Do try not to wear yourself out if Weasley suddenly comes round."

"I hate you," Harry said bitterly.

"I know," Malfoy replied cheerily.

Harry headed for the door.

"Oh, Potter," Malfoy said. Harry turned to see him shuffling through the drawer to the nightstand beside the bed. "Weasley will probably need more than one piece of bread to satisfy his insatiable hunger. He was always engulfing everything in sight at school, I shudder to think of his home life."

Harry looked, open-mouthed, back at the blonde. He had seen him sneak the bread and wasn't going to stop him from taking it to Ron. Not only that, but he was encouraging him to take more. Who was this person?

"O-okay," Harry stuttered, walking back and putting more food into his pockets. They were clearly holding several objects now, but stealth no longer seemed to be an issue.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at Malfoy's back, even though the blonde couldn't see it. It seemed that, somewhere in that cavernous black-hole of a chest, Draco had a heart after all.

"At least this sort of forced-diet will help him lose some weight, though."

Fucking. Blonde. Arsehole.

* * *

><p>When Draco opened the door for him to walk through, Harry saw Ron sit bolt upright on the bed.<p>

_Of course,_ Harry thought_, he probably thought I was Greyback coming back for another go._

"Oh, hey," Ron said, a grin showing up on his face after the initial panic.

"Hey," Harry replied. He was suddenly struck with a wild urge and felt that there could be no harm in indulging it.

He ran forward and leapt towards the bed, falling flat on his stomach next to Ron. The redhead was thrown slightly into the air due to the dramatic weight shift, and both boys giggled as they bounced uncontrollably.

Draco stared dully back at them, then rolled his eyes and gave a sigh that sounded like it was part-grunt as well.

"Whatever, I'll be back tomorrow," he said, closing the door. "Idiots."

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just upset because he's constipated," Harry said, loudly enough for Malfoy to hear through the door.

"I am not!" Draco's voice roared through the wooden barrier.

Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

After their laughter died down, Harry heard a distinct growling sound. He looked over at the protester: Ron's stomach.

"Blimey I'm starving," Ron whined, clutching at his midsection. "Malfoy said he would send me up an elf with some food, but the git must have forgotten or something."

"Oh, it wasn't Draco," Harry said, wiggling around so that he could reach into his pockets. He was still lying down flat on the bed. "It was Greyback, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, looking innocently over at him. His big blue eyes made Harry feel guilty that he couldn't do more.

"He said not to give you anything," Harry said apologetically, handing Ron some grapes, bread, and an apple. He had made sure to get the shiniest red one, since he knew Ron liked red the best.

"Wha'?" Ron said with a mouthful of bread. He looked as outraged as one could with such a huge bite in their mouth.

"Apparently Greyback ordered them not to feed you. According to Draco, anyway," Harry said, trying to convey his sympathy into the words.

Ron looked sickened, but then his expression slowly turned to suspicion. Harry wondered what this was about. Ron wasn't blaming him, was he?

"_Draco?_"

"I mean, Malfoy," Harry said quickly. Great, now he was getting on a first-name basis with his own personal rapist.

Ron's suspicion seemed to die down at this. He must have feared Harry was getting attached or something.

"Wait, he said he would be back tomorrow, so does that mean you're staying here till then?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I guess so," Harry said thoughtfully. Malfoy had never really explained anything to him, now that he thought about it.

"So…so Greyback's not coming today?"

Harry could feel his heart breaking at the fear that was badly disguised in his best friend's voice. He sounded scared, but hopeful that Greyback wouldn't come back.

"I don't think he will," Harry tried to say reassuringly. He seriously hoped he wouldn't come looking for Ron today, but he didn't want to give false security by promising a Greyback-free evening. If he _did_ come back today, he would have the advantage of surprise along with all his other advantages against Ron. While Harry didn't like having Ron live in constant fear of an intrusion by the beast, it was better this way.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Harry didn't know what Ron was thinking about, but he wished he wouldn't look so sad. He had to do something to distract him from their hopeless situation. After all, they were together at least.

"Hey, do you remember that one time, when Seamus tried to eat a hundred chocolate frogs?" Ron said suddenly into the silence. He was looking at the apple, which had a bite out of it.

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning at the memory. "But they kept trying to jump out of his mouth, so it took, like, twice as long."

"Still though, the bloke made it to eighty-seven, which was impressive," Ron added, taking another bite from the apple. "Before he got sick, I mean."

"Remember when Dean gave Neville five Galleons to down that jumbo box of Bertie Bott's though?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Yeah, he threw up rainbow the whole day!" Ron choked through his own laughter.

After several minutes their chuckling finally died down. Both were laying on their stomachs atop the bed, and Ron's knees were bent so that he was swinging his legs back and forth in the air nonchalantly. It almost felt like normal, Harry thought. Aside from the ever-present impending danger.

Well actually, it was exactly like normal.

It was later, when Harry lay awake after Ron had fallen asleep, that his mind began wandering again. A tiny smile was still left on Ron's lips, and he wasn't snoring like usual, which tended to happen when he was particularly exhausted. His deep breathing was soothing, and lulled Harry into thinking pleasant thoughts for once. He thought about Hogwarts, and how he missed it. He thought about their friendship, and how long it had lasted (despite a few fights here and there, of course).

But then he thought about what he and Malfoy had talked about. The conversation concerning his feelings for Ron.

He didn't think that they would ever get in the way of how they interacted together, or how their friendship was in general. He knew Ron wasn't 'that way', and Harry wasn't even sure on the subject himself. He would be lying if he said he never thought about it though, and would be lying further if he said he hated the idea. But they had just been thoughts, slight musings on the subject late at night out of boredom, nothing really serious. Harry had never thought of himself as truly liking other men. He had never really paid it any great deal of attention. Perhaps it was in an effort to shove down those thoughts, he reflected. Perhaps it had been more serious than he had thought.

After all, he had been perfectly fine dating Ginny, and didn't think that it would be a very good thing if he started pining after her brother. However, when he had initially had his eye on the sister in the first place, the person whose opinion he was more worried about on the matter was Ron's. Did he really focus that much on his best friend?

Harry watched Ron's chest rise and fall gently, illuminated by the moonlight outside. Those lightly freckled cheeks gave him such an innocent look, which fought constantly with the fierceness of that short, fiery-red hair. The result was always a cute, strong appearance that was quite unique, and yet was always furthered whenever he smiled.

Harry looked away, his chest aching for some reason. Thinking these thoughts now, when they were in this situation, was not helping one bit. He could battle with his stupid urges later when they were free, and when Ron was far away from Greyback. Harry felt a sudden pang of guilt, accompanied by a burning hatred.

How could anyone look at that face, the face so gentle yet strong, and do such horrible things to him? One pleading look from it always made Harry lose any battle almost immediately. Things like who would shower first, or who got the last Chocolate Frog. But to stare straight into those bright blue eyes and do the things that Greyback did…Harry shuddered at the thought.

He felt terrible now, thinking of what Ron would have to go back to once Greyback returned. How long he had until then, Harry had no idea. Harry wished against anything that Malfoy would get bored and just let them go already. But he knew he had to initiate this himself. He had to escape for them, and soon.

With a determined huff, Harry turned over to face Ron again. He would do it. He would get them out. All it would take would be a plan, which he would concoct in the morning, and initiate at his first chance. He would do it.

These were his last thoughts as he stared at Ron's still-sleeping face. He couldn't help noticing again, while looking once more at those freckled cheeks, how beautifully they shone in the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Potter. _Potter._"

"Wassamatter?"

"Good Christ, are we seriously doing this again? Get _up._"

Harry felt himself dragged off the bed and yanked up. He stumbled, barely awake, and leaned heavily on the body next to him for support. He wasn't used to getting up to quickly…

He vaguely noticed that they were walking, and had just enough mind to remember that he was in Draco Malfoy's house. That must have been who was half-carrying him. They went down the hall, Harry was beginning to regain some vision, and Malfoy's voice spoke next to him.

"Well, I guess it'll make this easier," the blonde said, more to himself Harry guessed. That didn't stop him from answering.

"What easier?" Harry said in a tired voice. He stifled a yawn. How fucking early was it, anyway?

The door to Malfoy's room opened and he led them inside. He flopped Harry's half-lifeless form on the bed and went to go shut it again. Harry curled onto his side, preparing to go to sleep again.

But apparently that had been a mistake. Malfoy's intentions were made clear when Harry felt his clothes being pulled off. His eyes flew open and he turned over on his stomach to try and flee.

"Fucking arse, not again!" Harry shouted irritably, dragging himself across the bed in haste. He was now lacking trousers. Harry felt his ankle be seized and pulled back, sliding him toward Malfoy again.

"Yes, Potter, that's why you're here," Malfoy said. He grabbed Harry on either side and hauled him over so that he was on his back again, making escape more difficult. He smirked down at his victim and pinned Harry by the shoulders.

"Who gets up at fucking – " Harry turned his head to look at the clock on the wall, " – six o'clock just to have sex?"

"I do. Now shut up, your whining is making me soft again," Malfoy said sternly. Harry spluttered indignantly. The blonde leaned over him and nipped at his ear. "I want to hear you whine for a different reason," that cool voice whispered.

"God, stop it, will you?" Harry said angrily, shoving the blonde head away from his neck. Malfoy glared.

"I know you like it Potter, so stop pretending. Why does sex _bother_ you so much?" Draco pinned Harry's arms this time, preventing another outburst.

"It's not that, it's the fact that it's with _you!"_ Harry spat harshly.

"Then pretend I'm Weasley," Malfoy said tauntingly into his ear. He nipped at Harry's neck again.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted furiously.

"I have to admit, he does have a nice arse. Not to mention those sexy noises he was making –"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Harry bellowed. He struck out with his foot, trying to kick Malfoy in any way. However the angle was too weird and he missed. He struggled against the blonde's hold.

"Calm down," Malfoy said exasperatedly. "I won't go near your little boyfriend again."

Harry froze and stared up at him. Malfoy looked slightly shocked, even, once he realized his own slip-up.

"_Again?" _Harry asked lowly, all the impending violence working its way into his voice. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Look – uhn – I just gave him a little…" Malfoy trailed off, the effort of holding Harry down no doubt becoming more difficult.

"You mean to tell me that after he's been dealing with Greyback, he's had to suffer _you_ as well?" Harry shouted furiously, trying to throw off the blonde on top of him.

"Well actually, he didn't suffer anything, from what it sounded like. I just gave him a little relief, is all."

"WHAT?"

"I made him come, that's it. _That's it,_" he assured.

"I – you – why?" Harry asked, confused. He stopped struggling.

"Well," Draco said, looking uncomfortable, "I don't know."

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said flatly. He knew for a fact that the blonde was hornier than an Erumpent. "There was obviously a reason."

Malfoy sighed laboriously.

"Alright. I may have perhaps noticed a…well that he was a bit neglected in that department, if you know what I mean," Malfoy said slowly.

Harry stared back up at him with a blank expression, not understanding...

"He was hard so I jacked him off," Malfoy said bluntly.

Harry winced at the mental image that burst into his mind. Malfoy standing over a cowering Ron, taking advantage of him…

"Was he…alright?" Harry said. Ron hated Malfoy with a passion, so Harry imagined not.

"Actually he seemed okay with it. That, or he was really tired," he added thoughtfully.

Most likely the latter.

* * *

><p>Harry was grateful for the conversation, however, for his angry outburst seemed to have turned Malfoy off of the idea of sex for at least a little while. Harry was glad that he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked and humped like a dog in heat.<p>

"Oy, if you could wish for anything, what would it be?" Harry asked, looking over at Ron. He was back in the room with him and they had been lazing about. Malfoy had given them a ball to throw back and forth, due to Harry's complaining that they didn't have anything to do. Though, Malfoy had suggested something that could entertain them, Harry just didn't feel that that would have been the best thing.

"Anything?" Ron said, catching the tiny ball easily.

"Yeah, anything," Harry said. He supposed it was a dumb question, really, because the answer would most likely be to escape from here.

"Hmm…" Ron pondered, staring at the wall opposite him. "Well…you know when you eat cookie-dough ice cream, and you only ever run into actual cookie-dough every twenty minutes because it _never_ has enough of those little bits in it?"

"Yeah."

"More of those," Ron said, throwing the ball back.

Harry laughed, catching it.

* * *

><p>"Mph."<p>

Harry woke slowly. He opened his eyes at a snail's pace, willing the bleariness to go away. Seeing the blonde head of hair next to him, he realized he was in Malfoy's room, on Malfoy's bed, next to Malfoy. Thankfully he was still asleep. Harry frowned, not even remembering having been woken up and taken here. He shrugged, figuring it was his morning haze that made him forget. He then realized he was wearing nothing but his own underwear.

Glaring briefly at the sleeping blonde, he hauled himself to his feet and shuffled over to the bathroom.

After having some difficulty with aim, due to a persistent morning wood, Harry flushed the toilet and stumbled over to the sink to wash his hands. The magical tap gushed out water, spilling over his fingers. He played idly like a child with the soap, then rinsed his hands lazily and looked up into the mirror to see how horrible he looked today and perhaps repair some of the damage sleep had inflicted.

He was startled to see that his hair, which had been a sandy brown for the last few days, was now black again. His eyes had also reverted back to green.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, turning to call out the open door, but keeping both hands on either side of the sink.

"What?" came a sleepy voice.

"Something happened!"

He heard footsteps, though rather slow ones. After a few seconds Malfoy appeared in the doorway. Harry scowled, for he was wearing nothing but boxers as well, but now was not the time.

"Oh, shit," Draco said, looking at Harry's slightly panicky, back-to-normal face.

"What happened? No one knows I'm here, do they?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"I doubt it," the blonde said, unconcerned.

"Well then, what do I do? Won't somebody notice?"

"Relax, I'll just put the charms back on later. I don't know what happened, but I'll look into it. _Relax_," he said again, motioning for Harry to calm down.

Harry was afraid that someone had walked in and taken the charms off somehow. That, or they wore off for some reason. But what if someone had seen? They would know he was here, and all three of them would be dead…should already be dead…

He walked reluctantly back to the bed and sat down on it. Draco walked over to a bookshelf and stood in front of it, searching. He seemed to decide on a book and slid it from its spot on the shelf, then walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Harry. Despite the fact that both boys were in their underwear, Harry leaned over to see where Malfoy was flipping to in the book. This matter was more important at the moment.

"Ah, here we go," Malfoy said, pointing to a spot on the page. "_Alius Infucatus_, the color-altering charm, used to blah blah blah….can sometimes whatever…side-effects include something something…oh…oops…"

"What is it?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"It says here that 'while this charm is in fact useful for altering one's own appearance, please note that the effects of the spell are only temporary, ranging from one day to a week…' Then it says something about it depending on the person it's cast on," he said, snapping the book shut. "So it sounds like it's your fault."

"_My _fault!" Harry said angrily. "You're the one who's bloody idea it was! How come you didn't read the fucking spellbook on it first!"

"I dunno," Malfoy shrugged uncaringly. "Whatever, I can just do them every once in a while when they wear off. No big deal."

"Yeah whatever," Harry grumbled, laying back down and seizing a pillow. How the hell long was he going to be here?

"Well, I'm gonna go do some shit or something," Malfoy said, heaving the heavy book off the bed with him as he got to his feet. "I think mum and dad will probably go into town today, so I might go with them. Try not to miss me too much."

"I'll try," Harry said sarcastically.

"You can go see Weasley later today when I get back," Malfoy continued, starting to put on dark-red robes. "But I'll leave some food for you now, and will you fucking just _eat_ something? Christ."

"Yes," Harry replied dully.

"Right. See you later," Malfoy said, briefly checking his reflection. "And don't go trying to sneak out and seduce that poor boy, there'll be plenty of time for that later."

"I'll try and restrain myself," Harry shot back with venom.

And with that, he was gone, leaving Harry there to sit on the bed alone.

* * *

><p>After a while of stewing, he got up and slumped over to the sitting area in order to burn off his morning haze, still in his boxers. He had managed to locate his clothes on one of the lounge chairs and put them on. Harry walked around aimlessly, messing with some stuff and merely looking at other objects around the room.<p>

While examining a silver object that looked mightily expensive, he accidentally dropped it. He quickly picked up the tiny figure from the floor again, not knowing what the hell it does, and put it fervently back onto its shelf. Harry wandered nonchalantly away from the crime scene…

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is this?" Harry muttered to himself, looking at a purple-tinted crystal bottle that sat on another shelf across the room. He stooped to read its label, which said:<p>

Cyrodillic Brandy

Harry bit his lower lip naughtily. One taste couldn't hurt…

He removed the stopper on the bottle and tilted it up to his mouth. Harry took the tiniest of sips.

* * *

><p>He then spent the next fifteen minutes tripping-out severely.<p>

When the purple Hippogriff finally stopped talking, Harry moved over to the orange writing desk and tried to write down some of the brilliant ideas he had just come up with five seconds ago. He giggled to himself, reveling in their ingenuity. He was glad his mind had been cleared by that stuff he drank, for he would never have thought of such amazing things to do. Though, some of these thoughts were suggested by the Hippogriff, who was now looking at the list over his shoulder.

Finally, when that was done, Harry started coming down a bit, so he flopped onto the bed and took a nap.

* * *

><p>He woke up later, feeling as though he had only slept a few minutes. Harry sighed and stood from the bed again, stretching his legs. He walked over to the food tray, remembering what Malfoy had ordered him to do, and ate some strawberries. Then, he consumed two sweet-cakes, a banana, the Choc-o-Morph fox, three rolls, an apple, several grapes, another apple, and a large handful of crisps. Thankfully, the Hippogriff wasn't around anymore, because that bastard was always going on about his weight.<p>

Harry vowed to never touch that bottle again.

* * *

><p>Some time after this, Harry just lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His arms were tucked behind his head and he kicked half-heartedly at one of the pillows. He was bored to death…<p>

"Oh, _finally _you git," Harry said, hearing the door open. He didn't bother to look over. "I've been waiting for hours. I need to go see Ron, because he's probably starving – oh, hi," Harry added sheepishly when he looked over and saw that Ron was entering as well. Well, that saved a trip.

Ron looked really nervous, for some reason. Probably because it was the first time he was in Malfoy's room. Harry had to admit that it took a bit of getting used to. The extravagantness of it all was a bit overwhelming.

Malfoy smirked.

"Oh, I think he'll have enough to eat. Please Weasley, help yourself to what looks good," Malfoy said.

Harry accidentally kicked the pillow off the bed and watched it fall. Eh, he would get it later. He wondered why Malfoy was being so cordial…

"So, what, is Ron staying in here tonight or something?" Harry asked, sitting up on his elbows slightly.

Ron fidgeted.

Malfoy smirked.

Harry looked between the two, confused. Was something going on?

"Weasley will be spending a short time with us today," Malfoy said in his aristocratic voice. Then he snickered slightly. "Or perhaps a long time, it depends. I thought you may enjoy his…company for the evening."

Ron closed his eyes and covered his face.

"What?" Harry said, still puzzled. Of course he would enjoy Ron's company…

"Weasley, upon my request, will be substituting for me today. Just to…shake things up a bit, I suppose," Malfoy laughed lightly.

Harry's green eyes widened slightly. He stared at Malfoy incredulously for a moment, then looked away quickly, staring at the floor. He could feel his face heating up...

Of course he would. It was Malfoy, so why wouldn't he? It looked as though Ron was being forced to take over Draco's role of instigator today, and by the look on Ron's face, he wasn't happy about it. Harry panicked as he wondered how much Draco had told him. Was Ron angry? Embarrassed?

"Well Weasley, go on. He doesn't bite," Malfoy said, smirking. "That's usually me."

"Shut up!" Ron spat. Apparently he _was_ indeed angry.

Sighing, Ron moved over to the side of the bed that Harry was laying on. He stood there awkwardly, looking as though he really didn't want to continue. Harry didn't blame him. Being forced to have sex with your best friend was something he shouldn't have to go through.

"Do you…do you know what's going on?" Ron asked Harry quietly. His eyes briefly flitted back to the blonde, who was still smirking triumphantly.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking at the wall to avoid Ron's eyes.

"Is it okay?" Ron muttered. "I'll be…you know…" he sighed and covered his eyes with a hand yet again. The redhead looked deeply ashamed at what he was about to do.

"Yeah," Harry said again. He looked up finally, big emerald eyes looking up into ice-blue ones. "It's okay."

He felt like he should make it as painless as possible. It was less 'okay' than it would have been under different circumstances, but he doubted that Ron would do this if Malfoy didn't have sufficient leverage against him for something. Harry couldn't help but feel flattered though at Ron's…politeness, he guessed. Usually Malfoy just took what he wanted, ignoring any and all complaints.

Ron nodded, looking resolved, and got onto the bed. Harry saw Malfoy sit in one of the lounge chairs across the room, settling in for the show. He waved and smirked, and Harry knew he was just taunting him.

Ron put one leg over him so that he was sitting on top of his thighs, straddling him. This made Harry feel a bit warmer than usual…

He reached for the button on Harry's trousers.

"Uh-uh Weasley," Malfoy said from across the room. The blonde shook his finger. "The _whole_ kit."

Harry's blush furthered. Lovely.

He felt himself be yanked up quickly, Ron's arms reaching around him and pulling the shirt up over his head rather violently. Harry was afraid that Ron was mad at _him_, until Ron turned and hurled the shirt across the room at Malfoy. It flew through the air at top-speed (for fabric), landing in Malfoy's lap.

Harry laughed, realizing Ron's anger wasn't directed at him after all. Plus, the act itself was hilarious. Ron looked down, a smirk of his own playing at his lips, as he made eye contact with Harry again.

"Yours too, Weasl – " but Malfoy was cut off as another balled-up shirt hit him square in the chest, this one blue with a tiny gold embroidered 'R' on the shoulder.

Harry was laughing harder now, and he lay his head back as he chuckled appreciatively. He stared up at Ron, who looked back at him again. Even in a situation like this, Ron could still make him laugh.

Ron sat atop him now, looking a bit more comfortable. Harry couldn't help but notice, try as he did to ignore it, that Ron's torso was extremely well toned. He supposed it was his own damn fault, running Ron through such vigorous training last year. His arms and shoulders held rippling muscles, not too big, not too small. Just the perfect size and strength to accent the rest of his long body. His chest was tight and his stomach tighter, and by the feel of his arse on Harry's thighs, well…

Harry panicked, feeling stiffening below. Oh god…

It was alright, Ron hadn't seemed to notice, so as long as he didn't…_move._

Ron shifted forward slightly, probably readjusting to get comfortable, and Harry tensed, his thoughts panicking further. Ron looked down, looking puzzled. Shit, he had felt it, he had felt Harry's erection, and now he had no excuse. Just the sight of seeing Ron on top of him had him all hot and bothered.

He felt mortified as Ron looked down, studying him with a look of realization.

Harry looked up, expecting to be punched or for Ron to get up and walk away.

But then, after a long pause that was too suspenseful for Harry to bear, Ron leaned down and kissed him. Harry made a small noise in the back of his throat, completely surprised. Ron pulled back slightly, a small _smack_ sounding as their lips parted again. Harry saw Ron drop his head, and could have sworn he saw the tips of Ron's ears turn slightly pink. Ron's face was hot against his skin. He was blushing too.

"Just…just tell me to stop if you want me to stop, okay?" Ron said, looking up.

Harry didn't answer, still slightly embarrassed and dazed. His lips still burned where Ron's had touched them. But, it was Ron who had kissed him first, which was clearly not in the current job's description. Perhaps he wasn't as against this as Harry thought he was. With a hand that for once wasn't tied or being held down by the person on top of him, Harry reached up and threaded his fingers through Ron's coppery hair to pull him closer.

When their lips met again, Harry made another noise in the back of his throat. He couldn't stand it, and pushed his tongue into the other boy's mouth hungrily. Ron tasted like the sweets that he so often consumed, sugary and perfect. He felt Ron's tongue battle with his own, and pulled him closer in his excitement. He was too good…

Soon they were tonguing each other's mouths viciously and Harry felt Ron grab at his own wild black hair. He felt unbelievably aroused at this simple act, and spread his legs to tuck them at Ron's sides.

He felt Ron's hips collide with his own and gasped around the other boy's tongue. He was hard too, and the redhead's jean-clad erection was pushing repeatedly against his own for friction. Harry melted as Ron moved against him, feeling his aching cock wish for more. He moaned into Ron's mouth, to which Ron seemed to get even more excited, and clutched at the red locks between his fingers. It felt so good to be wanted like this, especially by him.

Harry felt Ron fumble at the buttons to his jeans, and silently thanked whatever deity had given him this prize today. Ron paused, however, and Harry panicked when he broke the kiss. Was he changing his mind? Both boys were breathing heavily now and flushed, but Ron grinned slightly.

"Are these mine?" Ron said, tugging at the waist of the jeans.

Harry was surprised for a moment, but then he smiled sheepishly.

"Er, yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Ron laughed before kissing Harry again, and Harry recalled fondly how he had come to wear these particular jeans in the first place. Sometimes in the wilderness he and Ron would share clothes, both being equally unorganized and leaving them strewn about. They were roughly the same size, except for him being shorter than Ron was. But Harry liked the feeling of wearing Ron's clothes sometimes anyways. It always gave him comfort, even if the jeans were sometimes a bit too long in the legs, or if the sleeves had to be pushed up ever-so-slightly. The clothes always held the tiniest hint of Ron's scent.

Harry continued to battle with Ron's tongue while Ron reached for his jeans again. He felt the three buttons come loose quickly and shivered in anticipation. Harry sucked around Ron's tongue, making him groan slightly. He would have smirked if he wasn't so excited. He actually made _Ron_ want this as well, and by the sound of it, almost as badly as himself. He felt his jeans and boxers pushed down and pulled off completely by strong hands, leaving him entirely naked. But for the first time, Harry didn't care, because he felt Ron removing his own jeans hastily as well. Harry nipped at Ron's bottom lip and sucked it, making the other boy groan as a second pair of trousers hit the floor. The furious snogging was halted when Ron moved away from Harry's mouth.

Harry felt him kiss along his jaw line, nipping at every once in a while. He moved down to Harry's neck and sucked beneath his ear, making him shiver again. Harry was panting beneath him, mouth open and wanting. He felt Ron trail down his body, licking and nipping affectionately in places, and finally coming to rest on his nipple. He felt the redhead suck on it lightly, driving him wild. Harry tightened his grip on his hair and whimpered. As Ron circled his tongue around it, Harry felt him reach down between them and grab his erection. He whimpered again and arched his back slightly. Ron's hand slowly stroked Harry up and down, and the other grabbed his hip. Then, Ron's tongue ceased its ministrations on his chest and Harry saw him move down further. He looked down, knowing what was coming, yet wondering if he could handle actually seeing it.

Watching Ron open his mouth and take in his length was about the hottest damn thing he had ever seen.

Harry gave a breathy sigh as Ron moved his tongue along the underside of his cock. He felt Ron bring up one hand above him to rest on Harry's lower stomach. He gasped and moaned, unable to control the noises he made. Ron's warm mouth felt amazing, and as Harry looked down at the erotic sight, he saw that pink tongue tease the tip of his penis, further making him express his pleasure.

He felt Ron shift and looked down farther. Ron was stroking his own cock now while his tongue still worked at Harry's. He groaned, unable to look away. The fact that Ron was so excited that he had to touch himself, just from this, from pleasuring Harry, did dangerous things…

Ron looked up at him now, mouth still around Harry's cock, blue eyes meeting green. The eyes looked so innocent, yet the mouth was so devilishly wicked. Then, Harry felt two slick fingers prod at his entrance, and then slowly push in. He whined in slight discomfort, still unused to the feeling. But the dull burning in his arse was overshadowed by Ron's mouth, which almost fully engulfed him now.

Harry sighed with pleasure and threaded a hand through the red hair again. He was trying desperately hard to not shove Ron's head down onto his cock and fuck that warm, talented mouth, and even let out a whimper from the effort. Ron slowly moved his fingers in and out of Harry, and with his other hand, grasped Harry's hip and urged it up. He couldn't believe how much more this turned him on, since Ron was basically giving _him_ the control. He began to thrust into Ron's mouth lightly, moaning and still holding the back of his head by his red locks. Ron's fingers still pushed in and out of him, making him moan even more. It all felt so dirty…

"Ohhh," Harry whined, turning his head to the side and giving a particularly hard thrust when he felt Ron's fingers graze that spot inside him.

He felt him touch that spot again and gave a small "ah!", still pushing lightly into Ron's mouth. He felt the spot prodded a third time and felt Ron sneak in a third slick finger to stretch him further, but Harry couldn't have given less of a fuck. That mouth was too good...

After a while, Ron removed his mouth and fingers gently and wandered back up Harry's body. He whined, not wanting to stop what they were doing. He clung to Ron's body, not knowing what to do with himself and wishing he would hurry up. Harry began sucking and nipping desperately at his neck, unable to occupy himself any other way.

"Come on," Harry whispered against his skin. He couldn't stand it.

"Are you," Ron said in a strangled voice. "Are you alright? Not hurt or anything?"

"No," Harry breathed, starting to push his hips up so that his cock met with Ron's slickened one. "Please," he nipped Ron's neck rather forcefully to convey the urgency of the situation.

Ron positioned himself between Harry's legs and at his entrance, and Harry watched. He thought it was cute how Ron's hair below was also reddish-blonde.

He felt Ron slowly push into him. Harry grunted slightly and turned his head, feeling somewhat uncomfortable at the intrusion. Ron leaned down and kissed him, shoving his tongue into his mouth suddenly. Harry responded eagerly.

When Ron had pushed all the way in, Harry felt a hand run through his hair as they snogged furiously. His muscles became lax as he adjusted to Ron's size. But the aching in his cock and his eagerness for Ron to move made his kissing become more desperate, and he wrapped his legs around Ron's waist in anticipation. He needed more.

Ron pulled back, then pushed back into Harry gently. Harry whimpered slightly into Ron's mouth and Ron moaned over him. It was husky and rough, a tone of voice Harry had never heard him use, yet one that he would never forget.

Ron began at a slow pace, and Harry felt him move one hand to the back of his head, clutching his black locks that went every which-way. His other hand was grabbing Harry's hip and pulling it toward him in time with his increasing thrusts, pushing deeper and making Harry gasp.

It wasn't long before Ron found that spot again, and soon Harry was moaning along with each thrust into him.

"Oh!" Harry said again, writhing beneath him and throwing his head back.

Ron seemed to speed up his pace a bit.

"Harry," Ron breathed against his ear. He felt Ron reach between them and stroke his cock again in time with the powerful thrusts.

"Yes, Ron," Harry moaned breathlessly, urging him on as he struck his prostate again and again. His legs tightened around Ron's waist and he slammed down against each thrust Ron gave. "Oh god yes!"

Ron's breath came out hard and fast as he pounded into Harry's arse. Harry moaned, digging his blunt fingernails into Ron's back. He felt Ron grab his arse and hold it steady in order for him to be fucked more forcefully. Ron was taking all the control now, and Harry liked it…

"Ah!" Harry said, arching his back. His body tensed and his nails dug deeper into Ron's skin. Harry could feel the hand around his cock as he came, as Ron stroked and rode him through his orgasm. Ron's heavy breathing was right in his ear, making the experience that much better with him so close. It was Ron doing this to him, holding him tight and pounding into him, making him come with such force by doing so little. The body above him, the one that made him so weak with desire, tensed as well. Ron moaned into the crook of Harry's neck as he too climaxed, and Harry almost came again right there at the beautiful sound.

Though Harry wished he wouldn't, Ron slowed and finally stopped, breathing into Harry's neck still. He slowly leaned up, taking his hands from Harry's hips and placing them on either side of his shoulders to use the bed for leverage. He hovered above Harry, his red hair hanging slightly in his eyes. His cock was still inside as well.

Ron smiled slightly and looked down, still panting a little. His bright blue eyes pierced into Harry's, as they seemed to pierce into anything he looked at, but they held a certain peacefulness that warmed Harry's heart greatly.

"Alright, mate?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," Harry said, a laugh making its way into the word.

Ron pulled out slowly, but Harry still winced because of it. The emptiness afterwards was always uncomfortable. Ron sat up next to him, crossing his legs and brushing his slightly sweaty red hair back from his face. Harry continued to lay there, lazily looking up at him, arms splayed out at his sides on the bed. His body was unashamedly displayed for the world to see. He was so tired, and he hadn't even done anything hardly…

Harry looked downward, towards the rest of Ron's body, this time admiring it freely. He figured he had the right to, considering what they had just done. He wished he could say he was ashamed that his own cum was splattered across Ron's stomach, but he rather liked it there. It was his mark, and he wanted it right on Ron's skin. No one else.

But then, as his eyes wandered, he saw yet another mark. This one wasn't made by him, however, for he would never…

Harry lightly grazed his fingers across the bruise on Ron's hip. He had never seen it until now, for he had never seen his 'best friend' without his clothes on since their capture. Well, before now, anyway.

"Greyback?" Harry said, looking up at him. He felt the easy-going attitude slowly vanish.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, looking away.

Harry sighed, feeling sad. He placed his hand over the bruise, mimicking the perfect handprint it made, which then replaced his depression with a fierce disgust. He mumbled again about his promise to hang Greyback's pelt over his fireplace. One day…

Ron snorted, obviously having heard him. They gave each other a look, which was usually followed by laughter.

"Well Weasley, that _was_ quite a show."

Both boys jumped, looking over at the chair that held a sprawled out Draco Malfoy, who was smirking. As usual.

"Blimey, forgot arse-face was here," Ron said, looking down at Harry in surprise.

Harry snorted this time. "Me too," he added, grinning up at him.

"Ha ha," Malfoy said in an un-amused tone, getting up from his place in the black lounge chair. He shook his finger at them in a mock-parenting style. "Well, it's time for you two kidlets to get to your room. I promised Harry you could both sleep together. You can also bunk together in the same room tonight as well," Malfoy said, grinning evilly. He laughed as Harry blushed and Ron looked up at Malfoy, scowling.

"C'mon Harry," Ron said, standing up to go find his clothes. Harry watched those blue eyes wander over his body for a moment, doing some admiring of their own.

Harry made a whining noise and flopped around on the bed half-heartedly. He was always forced to run around after someone had their way with him. Couldn't he just rest for a moment after being severely fucked into the mattress? Good lord, he felt like some hooker being passed around…

Ron chuckled at his small tantrum.

"I'm tired," Harry said, turning his head away from everyone. "I never get a break after I've been taken advantage of, do I?"

"Oi, didn't look like you were particularly hating it," Ron argued.

Harry laughed, smiling sheepishly.

Ron threw his shirt at him, which had been on the floor next to the chair Malfoy had been sitting in. It landed gently on top of Harry's head. He made no move to put it on, or even remove it from covering his face. He would draw this out as much as possible, too stubborn to be all perky so soon. Stupid Malfoy. Finally, after a lengthy pause, Harry sat up, the shirt falling off and into his bare lap. He reluctantly started pulling it over his head.

As Harry sluggishly got ready to move rooms, Ron muttered something to Malfoy, which Harry didn't catch. He looked angry, though...

Harry wondered if he was regretting the encounter now. His face fell slightly, but he tried to cover it as quickly as he could.

"Okay, 'm ready," Harry said.

"Oh, wait Potter," Malfoy said. He pushed Harry back onto the bed and straddled him, making him look up in surprise. Then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's face.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Ron said quickly, moving over to them.

"Down Weasley," Malfoy said condescendingly. "I'm just doing the concealment charms again. Apparently they wear off after a while."

"Yeah, that's why Hermione never bothered with them," Ron said. Malfoy muttered the curse, still pointing his wand at the right eye, then the left. "She didn't want to have to re-do them every few days since we were out in the forest all the-"

Harry cleared his throat loudly. He felt it unwise to reveal their previous locations. If they escaped, they would surely be found again if Malfoy was consulted on their whereabouts. Malfoy simply drew his eyebrows together at the hasty interjection, however, and then got up off of Harry.

Harry sat up, running his hands through his hair. He realized it also must be a different color now. It was strange, not knowing what you looked like. Upon seeing him, Ron rolled his eyes.

"You just had to, didn't you?" Ron said, smirking at Malfoy.

"No you idiot," Draco retorted. "I can't seem to control the color. Maybe I'm not doing it right, I only learned it a couple weeks ago…"

"And you've been doing it near my face?" Harry said incredulously from the bed. "What if you set me on fire or something you bloody moron?"

"I've got it," Malfoy said, waving a hand to shut Harry up.

Harry glowered. No wonder the idiot hadn't known they were temporary.

"Put your fucking skin over my fireplace too," Harry grumbled, too quietly for the blonde to hear. Ron snorted again in amusement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** It's been shamefully long. I almost gave up on this story, but seeing your guys' reviews made me happy, and when I get happy, I get ideas. This is the result of those...

* * *

><p>After a short journey down the hall and, unfortunately, more snide remarks from Malfoy, they found themselves in the dark room that Harry guessed was Ron's semi-permanent residence.<p>

"Don't tire yourselves out too much," Malfoy said, smirking behind a half-closed door. "Once you've had a taste, Weasley, it's hard to stop."

The door clicked brusquely shut before the ball Harry threw had enough time to hit him. It _clunk_ed dully against the wooden barrier, which then squelched shut as it was sealed from the other side. Harry glared briefly at the door before turning to face Ron again.

He was already lying on the bed.

Harry walked over slowly and joined him. He was certainly tired, what with all the sexual activity lately, and he didn't doubt Ron was probably more so. He had done all the work, after all.

"Ron?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" piercing blue eyes stared back at him, so bright even in the dark as they lay next to each other.

"Are you…I mean…do you regret…well…did you like it?" Harry said, trying to find the right words.

He was still nervous about Ron's reaction after their little moment together had ended. During the sex, Harry would have bet everything he owned, including all the gold in his vault, that Ron was enjoying it just as much as himself. The panting, the moaning, and the wild thrusting into him had all been good indications from the redhead to prove that point. But afterwards, when he had been speaking to Malfoy, Ron had looked unhappy again. Angry, even. Was he simply a good actor when it came to sleeping with your best mate? Was Harry reading too much into what was obviously a forced encounter from the beginning?

"Yeah," Ron answered simply.

"Oh," Harry said, feeling relieved. The fact that Ron admitted it without any hesitation at all made his heart feel just a bit lighter. If he could be so casual about it, then he clearly didn't mind much.

"Why, didn't you?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry couldn't hide the small smile that broke across his face briefly. But then it faded to seriousness again. "I just…you know…I just saw you talking to Malfoy. You looked angry or something…"

"Oh," Ron said, frowning now. Harry felt a small thrill of panic go through him again at this, but Ron continued. "Well…..I was just pissed still, I s'pose. Don't get me wrong," he added hastily as Harry frowned too, "I liked it, like I said. But…I hadn't known that you would like it too. I mean, the fact that he made me do it in the first place…I thought I was gonna traumatize you or something. I didn't know that you were that way…"

Harry looked over, raising his eyebrows.

"Which is fine!" Ron stumbled over his words, clearly trying to arrange them in a non-offensive way. "I mean, I obviously don't have a problem with it, since we…and I wouldn't have anyways, or anything…"

He trailed off. Harry could see a strong blush cross his freckled cheeks.

But he paused at Ron's actual words. Something about the way Malfoy had smirked at him, right before Ron had begun the whole encounter, made him think this wasn't some act of pettiness that so usually accommodated Malfoy's taste.

"Actually, I don't think he was trying to be a dick," Harry said, sighing. His eyes rose to survey the ceiling. "Well, he probably _was_, but less so than usual," Harry shrugged. But he hesitated now, knowing that he had to come clean about a few things. Since they were both accepting this…whatever it was, Ron should probably know the truth. "I…may have to tell you some stuff," he added slowly.

"What?" Ron said, sounding wary.

"Well," Harry said hesitantly, "I guess there have been some times where I _may_ have thought of you in ways that were…less friend-like. But I didn't really mean to," Harry said quickly, seeing Ron raise his own eyebrows now. "I just sort of…couldn't help it, I guess."

It was true, anyways.

"Yeah, I sort of noticed sometimes," Ron said, shrugging. "Like in the showers."

Harry spluttered and felt his face heat considerably. He had known? For how long?

"Your eyes always seemed to gravitate toward _me_ after practice," Ron continued teasingly.

"Yeah, well…" Harry said, looking away. Great. How was it everyone always knew things about him before he figured them out himself?

"But, wait," Ron said slowly. "So does that mean that…that you told him before you told _me_?"

Harry bit his lower lip, feeling guilty. It probably wasn't fair that Malfoy of all people knew before Ron even did. However, it wasn't as though he had given the information up willingly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "He sort of made me say, and it sort of slipped out. But, I mean, I wasn't even sure, really…"

"Well, blimey mate, you know you can _tell_ me stuff," Ron sighed. He sounded exasperated.

"I only fully realized it a few days ago," Harry defended. "Because of all _this. _Plus, I didn't know what you'd say. I mean, you almost jinxed Seamus when he took the last roll at breakfast one time. I had no idea how you'd react to something like…_that_."

"Yeah, I s'pose," Ron said blankly.

They sat in silence for a moment. Harry didn't know quite what to say. That is, until Ron laughed shortly.

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Oh, I just realized," Ron said, grinning. "Charlie's gay."

"Really?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows. He hadn't guessed _that _one. Well, he hadn't guessed himself, even, so it wasn't really that shocking…

"Yeah, he told us a while ago that he had, er, 'befriended' one of the other dragon-trainers. None of us really thought anything bad about it though," Ron said.

"Oh, well, if I had known that…" Harry trailed off, feeling put-out.

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly. "I guess it's all my fault, eh?"

"Yeah, it is," Harry said teasingly. He dodged, but Ron's well-aimed pillow still managed to hit him in the head. At least he didn't have glasses anymore, because they would undoubtedly have been knocked askew by the blow.

"So like, are we 'together' now and stuff?" Ron asked bluntly.

Harry paused, caught off-guard.

He supposed that, were they under normal circumstances, having sex would technically be considered a 'couple' thing to do. However, they were in captivity, and had two Death Eaters that were terrorizing them sexually whenever they saw fit. It didn't feel like ideal conditions, but perhaps that was what they needed, now more than ever. Someone to be close to who wasn't a symbol of fear.

"I guess so," Harry said finally. He turned to the redhead, grinning slightly. "I mean, fucking me is a pretty good ice-breaker, so…"

They stared at each other, then promptly started laughing. It was good to know that, even in the most horrible of circumstances, they were still able to find the light.

* * *

><p>They had actually managed to get to sleep for a few hours, their quiet talk fading into gentle breaths that lulled into deep, satisfied slumber. But then, Harry had been gently awoken, and not by Malfoy's annoying voice this time, thank god.<p>

It had been movement under his arm, which he now could feel was draped across a warm body. He prayed dearly that it wasn't Draco, for he didn't think he could stand another minute with that git. Plus, if Malfoy knew he was awake, he would probably just try and make another move again, which would undoubtedly be successful. Harry opened his eyes forebodingly. Red hair was directly in front of him, not blond like he had feared. Harry gave a small sigh of relief.

When he noticed movement again, this time he could see Ron's hand trailing lower down his own torso, and his breathing was a bit heavy. He was clearly reaching for between his legs, perhaps to take care of something? Harry could recall the feel of Ron's body, how hard and firm it had felt pressed up against him just earlier this evening. Seeing that hand trail ever-so-slowly down that taut stomach, resting just above his pelvis, made Harry stare intently to will it to go further. It was a moment before he realized his mouth was hanging open, and he almost groaned when Ron's hand stopped short. He looked like he was rethinking his decision.

So, Harry made up his mind for him. Overcome by bravery and lust, he acted without giving much thought beforehand.

"Hm, what's this?" Harry said up against the back of Ron's neck, reaching around and grasping the subject at hand. It was indeed quite erect. Had he perhaps been thinking unclean thoughts as well?

He heard a gasp and saw Ron stiffen. Otherwise, the redhead didn't say anything.

"Well?" Harry said teasingly, not letting go. He squeezed slightly to get his attention.

"I believe it's a penis," Ron said in a strangled voice. "A lot of blokes have them, you see…"

"Yeah, but not ones quite so…large," Harry whispered, moving over to his ear. He heard Ron's breath hitch.

"Bigger than Malfoy's?"

"By a lot," he assured. It wasn't untrue…

Ron rolled right over and pounced, taking Harry by surprise slightly. He felt a tongue shove into his mouth, much more eager than the unsure first kiss they had shared atop Malfoy's bed. That time it had been a test, now it was just a foreshadowing of greater events to come.

They snogged deeply, Harry's tongue just as participant in the kiss as Ron's was. He felt fingers thread into his hair, tugging him closer if possible. Harry would be lying if he said a small thrill didn't run through him at the rough gesture.

He didn't really feel that they should get fully into it, though. He figured one go in one day was enough, especially for how new they were at this. He could only take so much, after all. But, Harry thought rather guiltily, Ron hadn't really been experiencing the same treatment as Harry over the past few days. While Harry didn't exactly like Malfoy jumping on him at every chance he got, it was no doubt a lot better than the circumstances Ron had been living with. With a fierce determination, Harry decided to bring Ron as much pleasure as he could, so that he would never forget who his _real _owner was…

Harry grabbed his arms roughly and rolled them to switch positions. Ron looked confused, until Harry hitched a leg over to straddle him, for then the expression turned to that of incredulous arousal. Sitting above him like that, staring down at those bright red locks that sprawled slightly out on the bed covers, Harry couldn't help adopting a similar expression himself. He was actually doing this. With Ron.

Ron took a plump lower lip between his teeth in what looked like nervousness, and Harry gulped. How could he look so delicious with one simple action? The freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose stood out in the moonlight. His face was blushing with pent-up frustrations, made obvious by the hard-on that was currently pressing into Harry's arse as he sat atop him. His body was getting heated very quickly, and all he had been doing was staring.

"Now, you'll have to help me, because I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing," Harry said as he pulled away. He crawled in what was undoubtedly a rather clumsy way, backward along Ron's legs, until he was hovering over the other boy's trousers.

He pulled the zipper to Ron's jeans down, trying not to lose his courage.

Ron groaned, probably realizing where this was about to go. It was a noise of foreboding, but laced with a heavy dose of want.

Harry undid Ron's trousers fully now, but only pulled the fabric away enough to expose his fairly generous erection. Harry looked at it, slightly curious. What would it taste like? Was it different than all other body parts, since it was…down _there? _Well, skin was skin, but what came out of this particular organ was definitely something different. Would he get scared before he could finish Ron off? Then he would just feel stupid. But to say he wasn't curious would be a lie…

Harry pulled Ron's legs apart now, getting between them to be a bit more comfortable. He could remember just a few hours ago when it was Ron doing this to him, and he tried to remember how it felt. Technically, Malfoy had done it too, but he tried not to think about that and just do it himself. He looked up for reassurance, seeing Ron stare back with an almost desperate expression. Well, he seemed to be looking forward to it…

Still staring up, curious to see his face, Harry leaned down and took Ron into his mouth in one go.

"Uhh," Ron sighed, his eyes half-closing. Harry felt calloused fingers run through his wild hair. Apparently, he did indeed like it.

Harry went down as far as he could, which was actually almost all the way, really. He didn't go down so far as to choke or anything, and he hoped that it was good enough. He suspected gagging on a cock wouldn't be one of the sexier moments of his life.

He worked his tongue as he went, playing it along the underside of Ron's cock. Judging by the moan as he moved back up again, Ron was enjoying either the sight or the feeling, though most likely both from what Harry could remember of his own perspective. He dipped down several times, to which Ron's breathing grew heavy, and then began lightly licking the tip. Ron turned his head to the side, closing his eyes. Harry tried not to smirk.

"Harry, you're gonna kill me," Ron said breathlessly, and this time Harry actually did smile.

He decided enough teasing, however, and took him in fully again. Harry placed his hands on Ron's hips to steady his actions. At this, he accidentally closed his mouth a bit, not biting necessarily, but enough to be a mistake. He released again immediately, worried that it might have hurt. Ron made a small "ah!" noise, but it actually sounded breathless instead of panicked, like Harry had expected. He mentally shrugged, hoping his blunder went relatively unnoticed.

Occasionally, Harry would look up again to see Ron staring down at him. His freckled cheeks were pink with arousal, and his bottom lip was getting rather a lot of abuse. They were clear signs he was enjoying himself, and the sight of such desperation made Harry feel his own excitement a bit…

"You have no idea how good you feel," Ron said breathlessly, grabbing a handful of the bed coverings. Ron's other hand tightened its grasp in his hair, making Harry close his eyes. He could feel his own cock straining against his trousers, and subsequently the bed beneath him. Well, he took what friction he could get for now, and it wasn't entirely unsatisfactory, either…

He grunted, taking advantage of the release he found in thrusting slightly against the mattress. Doing this, Harry couldn't help feeling like some sort of wanton whore. Was he supposed to enjoy sucking another boy off so much?

But at this point, it was hard to care, and he gripped Ron's narrow hips in order to try and concentrate.

"Ohh…" Ron moaned, tossing his head to the side.

Harry continued, encouraged by his noises, the soft panting and groans that signaled he was doing a good job. He was relentless as he sucked thoroughly, making sure Ron enjoyed every feeling that was good about sex, not just the hurtful ones.

"Oh," Ron breathed, arching his back slightly. He felt a tug on his hair, trying to pull him away. "Harry, I'm – "

But Harry brought a hand up to rest on his abdomen, Ron's shirt having ridden up from their movements, signaling that he wouldn't pull away. He was determined to finish this, and the thought even made himself quite randy. Ron would come, and he would swallow it, which seemed so forbidden and…naughty.

Ron moaned again and began to lightly thrust into Harry's mouth, making him close his eyes. The friction of the bed beneath him, mixed with the dominant way Ron treated him, was too good. Ron knew enough to take what he wanted, to use Harry for his own pleasure and come into his mouth. But the gentle way Ron's hand was threaded in his hair, playing at the nape of his neck was what made Harry come first, and it took him slightly by surprise. He moaned slightly (which was a bit muffled), and thrust his hips gently at the sensation. He tried to concentrate on not closing his mouth too hard, and had to settle for sucking roughly instead.

"Oh god," Ron moaned, just as Harry's orgasm had faded. He tensed, coming into Harry's mouth, and Harry just had the sense to start swallowing as cum flowed freely from Ron's erection. It pulsed, which was odd to feel, but he had to gather his thoughts enough to just continue on sucking. Unfortunately, his dazed mind couldn't catch up, and a small bit of seed dribbled from the corner of Harry's mouth. He tried to make up for it, however, and finally Ron's body started to relax again. Harry swallowed one last time for good measure, and let Ron slip from his mouth with a small _spuk._

The redhead lay there, chest heaving. He looked completely satisfied, which made Harry grin slightly in his own satisfaction.

But then the taste started to linger, and Harry grimaced, wiping away the semen that had escaped during the job.

"Ew," he said, looking over at Ron. Hopefully he wasn't offended.

"Is it bad?" Ron asked. He looked worried, as if it were his fault somehow.

"It's not _good_," Harry admitted, looking down at what had produced the liquid in the first place. "Saves on cleanup, though," he added as an afterthought. He hadn't thought of what would happen if there had been cum on the sheets. Malfoy would have been displeased to clean it up, no doubt.

Though, all the same, this _was_ his fault.

Ron chuckled and did up his own jeans. He sat up, looking over at Harry again. His expression seemed embarrassed.

"Do you want me to…er…" he offered, gesturing at Harry's crotch.

Harry felt his face heat up at the recollection of what had happened, and why he didn't even need assistance anymore. God, the things he had done…he was almost unrecognizable to himself. Getting so randy over such a thing that, a few days ago, he hadn't even comprehended doing in his lifetime…

Ron's eyes travelled down to his jeans, and Harry looked there too. There was an obvious wet spot where he had shamelessly come, like some twelve-year-old boy humping his bed at night. Lovely.

Ron laughed slightly, then hastily apologized for doing so.

"You were making a lot of noise," Harry said, feeling his embarrassment grow tenfold.

He flopped down on his stomach on the bed, mortified. At least the position hid his spunk.

The bed dipped, and Ron pulled him up again. Harry whined, not wanting Ron's pity or reassurance. However, he was dragged backward before he could protest further, and Ron was bigger than him, so his sluggish resistance wasn't very effective.

Ron leaned back against the headboard of the bed, pulling Harry close to lean against his chest. Harry sighed, wondering what he would say.

"I think we can make you come again," Ron whispered right next to his ear, biting it lightly when he finished.

Harry's breath hitched. Well, that hadn't been what he expected.

As a hand worked at the front of his trousers, Harry realized that being with Ron would take a bit of getting used to.

* * *

><p>"Potter. Potter!"<p>

Harry groaned at the shout, unfortunately too familiar with it to not know who it was. He was slumped against something warm and solid, and it took him a moment to realize that it was Ron.

"Potter, wake up."

"Don't want to," Harry mumbled, wishing he could just be in peace for more than a few bloody hours.

"Come on, Potter," Malfoy said impatiently. He sounded strained, which was unlike him. Harry reluctantly opened his eyes to see what the bloody hurry was.

"Can't he stay a bit more?" Ron asked from behind him. Harry felt arms remove themselves from around his waist, and then a gentle ruffling of his hair. He groaned again, though this time in comfort at the lovely feeling…

"No," said Malfoy simply.

"Why not?" Ron said indignantly.

"Because," Malfoy gave Ron a pointed look, which Harry couldn't understand. The blonde eyebrows then turned up into more of a pitying look as Draco said, "Greyback."

Harry felt a slight sick feeling in his stomach at this. He heard Ron groan behind him, but it seemed to be more scared than tired. Harry sat up quickly and looked up at Malfoy.

"What? Is he back?" Harry panicked.

"…Yes," Malfoy said finally.

The room went silent then. Malfoy looked at them both, a blank expression on his face. Harry felt his breathing pick up, but Ron was dead silent. Malfoy, the ever-caring soul, looked annoyed after a few seconds.

"Look Potter, we have to leave."

"I don't want to," Harry said, feeling pathetically useless.

"Harry, you should go," Ron said shakily. The fear evident in his voice made Harry definitely not want to leave then…

"But…but…" Harry said, looking from him to Malfoy and back. His eyes stung, but he ignored it. There were more pressing matters at hand instead of maintaining his dignity.

He dearly wished that Malfoy had some sort of plan. Clearly, after all this, he wasn't going to revert back to the old ways, right? As Harry looked up at Draco, Ron unable to see, he pleaded silently for him to do something, anything at all. He knew there was no other way of interpreting the message, but Malfoy merely shifted uncomfortably and looked back at the door.

"Harry, I'll see you later, yeah?" Ron said. The tone to his voice fooled no one.

"Okay," Harry said in a thick voice. Malfoy wouldn't do anything. He doubted he could stop Greyback unarmed, especially if Ron couldn't, and even if he tried, there was a chance that they both would die.

It was the worst feeling in the world, knowing what he was leaving Ron to do. He slipped off the edge of the bed, not looking in Ron's direction to prevent himself from doing anything stupid. If he saw the terror that could be in those bright blue eyes, he definitely wouldn't ever leave…

But Ron got up too and grabbed Harry before he left. He was turned round to face him quickly, and felt those soft lips press against his own once more. For some reason, it felt like a 'goodbye', which made Harry's heart skip a few beats. He could feel wetness on his face as they kissed, but whether it was his own or Ron's, Harry wasn't sure. He just wished it wasn't there at all. Finally, they let go, and Harry turned quickly without saying another word.

He heard the door click with a grim finality as they stood in the quiet hallway.

"I can't believe you," Harry spat finally, fully aware that a rogue tear had made its way down his cheek. He wiped it away furiously.

"Shut up," Malfoy said quickly, not sounding the least bit sorry. He sealed the door again with a flick of his wand.

"What?" Harry barked.

Malfoy shushed him harshly, seized his arm, and dragged him down the hall. Harry wrenched his arm back, ready to tear the blond a new arse-hole with a few well-placed words. But Malfoy seemed to want none of it. He pulled back with an equally jarring force and continued to hurry along the corridor. When Harry protested, Malfoy shushed him again, looking mutinous.

"You be any louder and they'll hear us," he said shortly.

Harry huffed, but remained quiet. The blond was clearly in a hurry, so perhaps Greyback was closer than Malfoy let on. That, or he was being over-cautious. However, that didn't seem to be Malfoy's style, and Harry could definitely tell something was stressing the other boy.

_Perhaps daddy troubles?_ Harry wondered bitterly.

He didn't think it was possible for him to even hate Malfoy any more than he already did. But for some reason, the fact that he still did nothing to save Ron from his terrible fate, even after he had somewhat aided in their becoming an 'item', stung just a bit more. It was the fact that he had caused Harry's feelings for the redhead to grow, and then allowed Greyback to hopelessly dash any chance at them again. It seemed that no matter what good Malfoy did, he always managed to reverse it somehow. Whether this proved he was a attempting to be a good person, or was just a genuinely evil person, Harry was unsure.

The door to Draco's room slammed behind them, and the blond shoved him forward quickly.

"Urgh," Harry grunted, nearly bumping into the bedpost. "_What_ is your pr – ?"

"Shut up," Malfoy said again, this time a bit more loudly. He ran a hand through his bright locks, appearing to think quickly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. Was something up?

"Okay," Malfoy muttered, nibbling his lower lip firmly. He looked as though he had reached some sort of decision. Harry stared, wondering what exactly he had decided and why he looked so flustered. A vague ray of hope shone inside him as he wondered if Malfoy _was _going to save Ron after all…

But then, he was being manhandled again, and Harry protested once more.

"Oi, just tell me what's going on!" he said, wincing as Draco's slender fingers dug into his skin painfully. He was steered towards the bed and pushed down onto it.

Harry grunted, his eyes widening. Surely not now, of all times, while Ron was just down the hall and about to be –

But then he was pushed onto his stomach, and felt a hand clutch the fabric of his shirt. It pulled, trying to remove it, but Harry growled in anger.

"No," he said fiercely, seizing Draco's wrist to stop him.

Malfoy glared.

"Potter, shut up for the love of Merlin and do as I fucking SAY!" he bellowed.

Harry was momentarily stunned. He stared back at Malfoy's cold grey eyes, which were burning like molten steel. He had never, not once, heard Draco's voice reach such a volume, even at Hogwarts. Sure, Harry had seen Malfoy angry before, but never quite so furious as to lose his composure. He always maintained at least some of that aristocracy. He wondered why it was now that Draco chose to show some bollocks, when Harry had been defying his word ever since he had been trapped here.

Harry felt the shirt pulled forcibly over his head, breaking their eye-contact. The article was abandoned somewhere, as was the usual way of going about things during one of Malfoy's attacks, and he heard rustling behind him as the blond probably did the same with his robes. Then a hand reached around Harry's waist and pulled his hips up again, fumbling inelegantly on the buttons of his trousers. Malfoy was never usually _this_ hurried to get at what he wanted. Was it so important _now_ that they had to do it right while Ron was suffering? Right after he and Ron had admitted their feelings and had started to be almost happy for once? Harry hadn't expected it to last, of course, since they were stuck in this horrible place. But it felt even more wrong now that Draco was going to do this to him, that he was going to fuck him while Harry had just made some progress in what he now considered a 'relationship'.

Was it considered cheating if he wasn't a willing participant?

Harry felt a tightness in his chest as Malfoy started tugging off his trousers.

"Wait, Draco, please," Harry said quickly, trying to shove the hands away. "I just…can we wait a second, please, I just want to – "

"Can't," Malfoy said shortly, abandoning the jeans as well. He pulled his own shirt over his head, revealing slightly paler skin.

They were left in only their underwear, but Harry tried to get his point across. Surely, if Draco had felt some need to put Harry and Ron together, there was _something _in his mind other than spite and hatred all the time. Right?

"But Ron – " Harry started, yet was interrupted again, this time by a spell.

"_Incarcerous!" _Draco muttered.

Harry's eyes widened again as he felt his hands yanked behind his back with thick ropes. It seemed reminiscent of his first time in this room, hands bound behind him with a panting blond straddling his body. Harry twisted around, somewhat awkwardly without the use of his arms, to try and look at what Draco was going to do. Was this yet another position he wanted to try, or was he simply trying to make Harry as uncomfortable as bloody possible?

"What're you – ouch, what're you doing!" Harry said, his voice rising in volume as Malfoy flipped him over again. His arms were smashed painfully beneath his body now, all of this feeling less and less dignified as time went on.

Malfoy's cold gaze roamed over him, as though searching for something. It stopped when his grey eyes fell on Harry's forehead. So many eyes had fallen there before, whenever he was introduced to new people or even just by passersby, that Harry was fairly used to it by now. Everyone's gaze was immediately pulled to his most defining feature. Draco reached up quickly and swiped a thumb over the skin there, right over his lightning scar.

"Shit," he muttered fiercely, his blond eyebrows drawing together.

Harry stared back, bewildered.

Malfoy stood up quickly, walking off away from the bed. Harry followed him with his gaze, wondering where the hell he was going now. However, his cheeks heated when he noticed Malfoy had shoved the front of his own boxers down and was wanking himself as he walked. He continued this even when he reached his wardrobe and started searching through the drawers, looking for something. One-handed, of course, since the other was busy…

Harry stared. The bloke was clearly going insane. He had never seen such erratic behavior from the Slytherin before, who was already known to do fairly odd things…

Harry saw him pull away from the drawers again, holding a small phial and a nondescript black cloth. The phial, he was all too familiar with, but he couldn't imagine what the cloth was for. Weren't his hands already tied? He could definitely feel them cramping beneath him.

But soon, the cloth's use became apparent as Harry's vision was obstructed.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry exclaimed, trying to shake the blond off. He felt Malfoy's hands wrap the strip around his head, and then shove his face to the side in order to get at the back. Harry felt his hair pulled slightly from the knot being tied there, but Malfoy didn't seem to care. The knot was pulled tightly at the back of Harry's head, and he was promptly turned over again onto his stomach.

The hands holding him disappeared again, though now Harry felt much more vulnerable. Even with his horrible eyesight before Malfoy's spell, he had at least had some type of fuzzy vision without his glasses. Being completely blind and at the mercy of Draco Malfoy didn't seem like a very good thing, especially when in this particular position. At least he still had his boxers on.

But even that apparently was too much to ask. They were soon pulled down just enough for Draco to get at what he wanted, yet still managing to trap Harry's cock inside them. Well, that would be just great…

Slick fingers probed at him again, and that was all the warning he got before they pushed in rather quickly.

"Ouch," Harry grunted, shifting uncomfortably. Usually Malfoy went a bit easier than that, at least.

"Sh," Malfoy said again. Harry wanted to protest, but when he felt Malfoy's other hand rest flat against his spine, he paused, feeling rather odd.

The gesture was almost kind, in a way. Well, kinder than Malfoy was currently being. It didn't make any sense.

Harry gave up trying to comprehend that mad boy's actions, and instead tried to concentrate on relaxing so that the stretch wasn't quite so painful. Clearly, no matter what he did, there was no way to defend himself like this anymore. Blind and bound without any means of escape. Malfoy's fingers worked quickly, almost hurried in a way, making Harry have to bite his lower lip to stifle any embarrassing noises. He felt even more humiliated with the blindfold, but at least it pushed his hair off his forehead. It got to be bothersome when things tended to…heat up.

But then, Harry felt Malfoy's slickened cock against him way too soon, and he stiffened.

"Wait, Malfoy don't – "

"Just relax," Malfoy interrupted, squeezing his hip firmly.

Harry gasped as he felt the unforgiving head of Malfoy's cock push into him. He cried out as the pain hit him, the stretch of having something inside him that was too big to fit. It was a sharp sting that he was unused to. Even if he had experienced Malfoy's ministrations before, he had never been so brutally taken like he was now. He couldn't even seem to find words, and could only moan in an agonized way.

He felt Malfoy hesitate, and then jumped when he felt breath on his neck. Malfoy was clearly leaning forward, but Harry couldn't see anything…

"Don't you say a word, you hear me?" Malfoy said against his ear. Harry could hear the threat in his voice, a low, dangerous tone. It was laced with a seriousness that foreshadowed unpleasant consequences if the orders weren't followed. "One single word. I don't care what it is. _Don't. Say it_."

Harry swallowed, wondering what was prompting this. He would be lying if he said he wasn't more than a bit intimidated now…

"Got it?" the blond snarled, shaking him slightly to emphasize his point.

Reluctantly, Harry nodded, somehow feeling it was important to do so.

Draco pulled back and thrust into him again, to which Harry tried not to protest. It was difficult. He could feel the stabbing pain from the rough treatment of his arse, the fact that he hadn't been eased into the process like Malfoy usually chose to do. Harry seemed to have taken that small bit of preparation for granted, because it was obvious that he would rather have that than this cruel alternative. Was Malfoy angry about something? What had prompted him to turn so nasty all of a sudden? Why was Harry blindfolded, of all things, when he clearly knew where he was and who he was with? Something wasn't right about all this…

Harry grunted, feeling another painful thrust into him. At least Malfoy was going relatively slow. Harry could handle it, perhaps get used to it soon if he just took his time…

But he felt his heart falter as there were three distinct knocks on the door. Malfoy sighed dramatically behind him.

"I'm rather busy!" he shouted, sounding immensely annoyed.

Harry proceeded to panic when the sound of the door opening reached his ears. Malfoy hadn't sealed it. He was going to be discovered.

Harry felt slim fingers thread painfully into his hair, shoving the side of his face roughly against the pillow beneath him. Without his arms to aid him, he couldn't really do much about it…

"So this is the little bugger, eh?"

"_My _little bugger, yes." Malfoy said flatly.

Harry couldn't make out who's voice the other person was. It didn't sound like Lucius Malfoy or Greyback, but it was obviously a man. Harry had never heard him before, and he clearly couldn't _see_ who it was…

"Oh, so you're not gonna share?" the man teased.

"Get lost," Malfoy said. Harry could almost hear the sneer in his voice.

Another painful thrust made him gasp, for he hadn't been expecting it. His wrists strained reflexively against their bonds, but to no avail.

"Oh, feisty too," the man said appreciatively.

"Just being broken in," Malfoy's voice replied. He sounded so nonchalant about it.

Harry wondered if Malfoy _was _planning on 'sharing' him. He didn't sound completely opposed to the horrid idea, which made Harry extremely nervous. How much convincing would it take for Malfoy to simply give him up? He felt sick to his stomach at the thought. The man's voice was gruff, and he sounded much older than either of the two boys. Was he another Death Eater?

"You gonna just stand there and watch me fuck him, or what?" Malfoy sounded impatient. It was an obvious dismissal.

"Maybe," the other voice said, sounding as though the man were leering as he spoke. "He does look a fine piece of arse. If I can't have him, maybe I _ought_ to watch – "

"Fulber? What you doin' round 'ere?"

Harry tensed as he heard another voice. Was the whole bloody house coming into the room now?

"Excuse me, but was there an owl sent round that said you could all burst into my room?" Malfoy said indignantly. "This is my house, in case you haven't noticed. Get the fuck out! Both of you!"

"Sorry lad, but daddy's not round to babysit now, is 'e?" said the second voice. This man sounded as though he were a bit squirley and short, for his voice was rather high.

Harry was panicking a great deal now. He was lucky Malfoy had put the concealment charms on him last night, for he didn't think they could tell who he really was. The blindfold was also covering his scar, no doubt. Harry wondered if Malfoy had done that on purpose.

But the fact remained that Malfoy was fully seated inside him while two blokes were conversing about it. They also seemed to have taken a liking to him in particular, admiring his arse from afar. Or, so he thought.

He jumped when he felt a third hand, one that clearly wasn't Malfoy's, briefly grasp it. Malfoy's slim fingers quickly swatted the rough fingers away, however.

"My cock is _right _there, you moron!" he barked, the stress clearly evident in his voice. "Touch _me _and father will bloody hear of it, I assure you!"

"Just had to feel it meself," the man chuckled.

"Yeah, get on with it if you insist on keeping him," the second added nastily.

"God, you're both horrible," Malfoy said. He sounded repulsed by the two men, and Harry wasn't sure if he should be glad he couldn't see them.

"Yer dad said we couldn' touch yeh. Didn't say nothin' about watchin' yeh," the higher voice said gleefully.

"Something we'll have to discuss in the future," Malfoy added bitterly. "Whatever, you can watch, just sit over there. And I swear to Merlin, if I hear or see you wanking, I'll hex the bollocks right off you."

There was grumbled agreement, and a few choice words, but Harry wasn't paying attention to them. He had tensed against Malfoy's hold when he learned the men were going to stay and _watch_. What was he, some ride at a bloody carnival? These strange men were going to observe him getting defiled by the Malfoys' _son_? What kind of horrid people were the Death Eaters even comprised of?

It seemed that his expectations of them could get no lower.

He felt Malfoy grip his hair again, holding him down forcibly against the bed. He could see now that this was some sort of act, but that didn't mean he forgave Malfoy for any of it. So what if he was safe from death? So what if Malfoy was doing him a favor? The humiliation he was feeling at this moment could never be outweighed, he was sure of it. To have his body on display for two grubby-sounding men, who seemed to take a special interest in younger boys. He couldn't imagine anything worse.

But then, as he felt Malfoy thrust roughly against him, he heard another cry of pain that wasn't his own. It came from down the hall, for apparently the men hadn't closed the door behind them.

"Sounds like Greyback's having a good 'ol time, eh?" one of the men said, laughing heartily.

Harry felt the pit of his stomach simply disappear. He could hear a deep, pleasured growl that clearly wasn't Ron's voice. However, the agonized groan after that certainly was.

"No," Harry gasped at this.

"Shut up," Malfoy hissed, his grip tightening harder, pulling painfully at his hair. "What did I bloody tell you, eh?"

Harry grunted, nodding. He could feel his eyes watering from pain, though whether it was the pain in his arse or from his roots being pulled at roughly, Harry wasn't sure. Luckily, the blindfold hid his shame so that the other men weren't aware of his tears. They were soaked up into the fabric, concealed from prying eyes.

Malfoy began thrusting into him again, this time creating a rhythm. It was harder than usual, and much less enjoyable than he was used to. There were no filthy words or the slow grinding of hips. Just an unpleasant stretch from Malfoy slamming into him. It had begun to hurt less, at least, since the previous conversation had given him enough time to catch up. But it was either the humiliation or the too-rough treatment that made Harry's cock remain undeniably soft.

He could tell Malfoy was trying to put on a good show. Harry's hips, which had been held in place by Draco's firm grip, were now shoved forcefully down flat against the bed. Malfoy shifted slightly over him with the change in position, and resumed thrusting. He could feel a gentle squeeze occasionally from Malfoy's hand on his skin, the hand that wasn't buried in his now-blonde strands. Though for what, Harry wasn't exactly sure. For some strange reason, it seemed to offer him comfort.

Malfoy's breathing was heavy, and Harry could feel it against his shoulder. He had been somewhat glad to be soft from all this, at least holding onto one last shred of dignity, but the tightness of his boxers grew as he felt the familiar sensations inside of him. Not as strong a feeling as usual, for Malfoy seemed to be trying to avoid certain _areas_, but the pleasure couldn't really be hidden from once he accidentally decided to recognize it. Harry didn't even know how an erection was possible under so much stress. Hopefully, his underwear would conceal it.

Bloody hell, how much of this _had _Malfoy planned?

"Bloody look at that! The kid's actually _askin' _for it!" One of the men said excitedly.

"You two make it really hard to come, you realize that?" Malfoy shot. "Shut up!"

Harry grunted, turning his head to the other side, away from the creepy onlookers. He felt completely mortified, and he didn't doubt that it showed on the parts of his face that were visible. He could feel the heat crawling along his cheeks, brightening his skin for the world to see. He didn't need to give _them _more fuel to taunt him, but clearly Malfoy could still see it.

Luckily, he didn't say anything. Harry figured Malfoy wasn't too eager to keep the men around either.

Hips slammed roughly into him, moving at a pace without care. He tried his best to stifle his moans, but the unforgiving pace made it so that he literally had to bite the pillow in front of him. It wasn't a teasing encounter that Malfoy usually chose, or an act simply to get the blond off. It was an act to show that Malfoy didn't care one bit about Harry's well-being, and that Harry wasn't in fact 'the Chosen One' at all. He was just some boy not worth the effort of simple rights, some muggle-born, or blood traitor, or someone else who didn't count as important to society. However, knowing this didn't make Harry feel better. Perhaps death was the wiser choice after all…

What would it be? A few minutes of torture, and then relief? Relief from this hellish life that had so constantly agonized him? Relief from the threat of certain death that forever loomed over him anyways? What more could they do that they hadn't done, really? Wasn't this the lowest of lows, the bottom of the pit? Couldn't his life not possibly decline from this very point? What else could bloody happen? What else did he even have to live for?

But no, he had to live. Had to continue fighting this, because Voldemort couldn't win. Voldemort couldn't take everything in the wizarding world, everything Harry held dear, and turn it into some horrid place where only the insane prosper. He couldn't abandon Hermione to a life of prejudice, possibly on the run for eternity, while he got the sweet freedom of death. He couldn't leave Ron here alone, having to deal with that hell every time Greyback made his way into this wretched house. He couldn't be so selfish as to abandon the only two people who hadn't abandoned him…

So he bit the fabric hard, riding out this horrid display of monstrous treatment. The satisfied remarks of the men made him sick, and the helplessness made him sicker, but he held on until, rather quickly, Malfoy grunted slightly and warmth flooded inside him. He had come, and the men had seen their show.

Malfoy panted slightly, releasing him and slipping out, making Harry wince with the action as usual. He felt more used this time, and immensely less satisfied. It was shocking that he would actually _prefer _the old treatment.

"There, you've had your fun. Get out, and quit staring at my cock," Malfoy said flatly. He sounded almost bored.

"Just leave the boy hanging like that, Malfoy?" said the gruffer man. "Tisk tisk. Where's the manners?"

"He doesn't like it, so it's pointless," Draco said simply.

Harry felt slightly ashamed when he knew outright that this wasn't true. Though, it certainly _should _be…

"Bet I could get 'im off," said the other man, sounding rather too eager.

"First of all, I doubt you can even get yourself off," Malfoy jabbed, and Harry almost laughed in delirium. "Second, I know that it won't stop there, and I'm not letting your diseased body anywhere near him. I'm not catching whatever the bloody hell _you've_ managed to acquire over the years…"

"Ain't caught nothin'," said the man, though his nasty chuckling didn't make him sound very believable.

Harry felt a thrill of panic yet again, hoping dearly for Malfoy's protection. Somehow, this thought alone made him realize he was doomed.

"Yeah, right. Anyways, he doesn't like it, so back off."

"That prick of his seemed to say otherwise," said the big man.

Harry tried to get his heart to stop beating so fast. It was rather difficult to think of that, though, when there was currently a discussion two feet away involving his involuntary erection and who was supposed to be touching it next. If either of those men came near him, Harry was throwing the 'no talking' rule out the window. He had half a mind to do it now, really, but Malfoy's threat still hung in his mind. Apparently the stream of obscenities ready to burst forth would have to wait.

"Back away!" Malfoy snarled, and Harry jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. "I said you don't get to touch him! Get the bloody hell out of my room!"

"Fine, little ungrateful wanker…"

Mercifully, Harry heard two set of footsteps gradually making their way out of the room, and the door slammed rather forcefully. Malfoy gave a great sigh, and seemed to relax.

Then there was silence.

"Look…er…I'm sorry, okay?" he finally said. The words sounded foreign in his aristocratic voice.

"Who were they?" Harry managed.

He felt Malfoy roll off of him, a disturbing amount of flesh-on-flesh contact, until he felt the bed dip beside him and the weight disappear from his body. Malfoy sighed again, though this time contentedly.

"Two blokes my father has watch me when he's away. He says they're the most trusted, but he doesn't know that they try to shag me every time they're here."

"Perhaps it's something worth mentioning," Harry said bitterly.

"I can hold my own," Malfoy replied. It sounded as if he had shrugged as well, but Harry couldn't be sure.

More silence.

"How's your arse?" Malfoy said suddenly. It sounded as if he were merely asking the time.

Harry spluttered.

"Sore, thank you," he shot.

"Want me to heal it?" Malfoy said, rather gently. Okay, this was way too strange.

Harry blushed at the question, however. The thought of having Malfoy inspect his arse for reasons other than sexual fulfillment seemed almost worse than what had just transpired. It gave the impression that Malfoy could do whatever he bloody wanted. If he wanted to be nice, acting the part of the friendly healer, he could do that. If he wanted to hold Harry down and force him to have sex, he could do that too. All of it was so confusing, and Harry had had enough. Enough pain, enough uncertainty, enough struggling with feelings about this stupid blond. He just wanted to hate Malfoy like he always did, and have things turn back to normal.

Well, the bit about Ron he could keep, but not all this other shit.

"It's fine," Harry muttered, not wanting his bloody help anymore

"Fine then," the weight next to him disappeared. Harry could hear the rustling of fabric and some shuffling around, but what Malfoy was doing exactly, he couldn't be sure. "Going to the loo."

Well, there was his explanation. Would it have been too much to ask if he could bloody untie him before he left? However, his prepared snarky comment on the matter was never put to use, because the sound of a latch clicking signaled Malfoy's absence.

It took Harry a few moments of silence to realize that the sound hadn't been from the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Again: <strong>So what is Malfoy playing at? Was what he did right for Harry? Should he be pardoned, or is he really just a jerk? And, where the hell is he going? I'd like to hear your guys' thoughts, especially on whether or not you think Malfoy is truly good, or just an ass. Ohhhhh, the mysteries...


End file.
